OneShot Sundays!
by PeddieLover4
Summary: Instead of having One-Shot Mondays I changed it to One-Shot Sundays! So I can have time to write chapters for my other stories! Please read! It includes the usual couples: Peddie, Fabina, Amfie, Jara, and Moy One Shots! Maybe even like two or three couples together! Oh and might have Sibuna one-shots!
1. Chapter 1: Where am I?

**Me: I know I said it would be one-shot Monday but I changed it to one-shot Sunday!**

**Eddie: It's gonna be updated like every Sunday!**

**Alfie: I HEARD THE WORD SUNDAE!**

**Nina: No Alfie it's Sunday! As It's the day Sunday!**

**Fabian: OMG DID PATRICIA MAKE HER SUNDAE'S?**

**Patricia: NO I DID NOT! IT'S SUNDAY AS IN THE DAY SUNDAY!**

**Nina: AHHHHHH! THE COCOA PUFFS BIRD! *Points to Kitchen***

**Amber: *looks at kitchen* There's nothing there...**

**Nina: *starts throwing stuff into the kitchen***

**Mara: Everyone just back out slowly... *steps backwards slowly and runs off into the cellar***

**Everyone (Except Nina): *follows her***

**Amber: So the story is basically cute couple moments?**

**Me: Yes and no Amber!**

**Amber: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YES AND NO? IT HAS TO BE YES!**

**Patricia: Amber calm down!**

**Amber: I've even brought my scrapbooks! First is Fabina! *grabs Fabian and runs to common room to show him and Nina the scrapbook***

**Me: GOOD LUCK!**

**Alfie: They're going to need it!**

**Eddie: Yeah I wonder who's next!**

**Me: That would be Peddie…**

**Patricia: NO I'm not going up to her room and looking at however many scrapbooks she has!**

**Mick: She has 10 for Fabina, 10 for Peddie, 6 for Amfie, 8 for Jara, and 4 for Moy…**

**Eddie: 10?!**

**Mara: Good luck…**

**Jerome: Poor Nina and Fabian!**

**Joy: At least we don't have that many!**

**Patricia: LUCKY!**

**Me: Let's just start!**

**Alfie: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4! **

**Me: Okay so this is A Fabina/Amfie/Peddie/Sibuna one-shot. This is part 1 because this one has like two or three parts and then it'll be like just one chapter ones...**

**Nina's Point of View**

"Nina when are they going to get here?" Amber whined. I looked at the clock _12:30._

"Probably about now" I replied. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Patricia, Fabian, and Alfie standing there with flashlights, or how the British say it 'Torches'. "Sibuna" We said putting our right hand over our right eye.

"Let's go!" Alfie whispered. So we all went downstairs and into the kitchen. I kneeled to ground in front of the fake oven. I took out my locket and put it up to spot on the fake oven. It opened and we went into the cellar one by one.

**Fabian's Point of View**

We got into the cellar and Nina opened the door thing to the secret room that leads to the tunnels. I feel like someone's watching us. Anyway we went into Robert Frobisher Smythe's study room.

"Okay so we know what we have to do right Sibuna?" Nina asked.

"Right" We said. We had hidden the amulets in the room ever since we found that Victor knows about us wearing them. I lifted the picture and gave everyone their amulets. We had six amulets but there are only five of us so we left one.

"Put on the Amulets guys don't wanna get blinded now do we?" Nina said. We put on our Amulets. So we walked in the tunnels until we got to Senet. I sat down in the chair, as the rest of Sibuna lined up.

"Okay guys 1 step forward" I said. They all took a step forward. I guided them through Senet until I got to a tough part. "Okay Patricia, Nina 1 step forward" I said. They took a step forward, and the guards moved around. One of them pointed to Patricia.

"What's going to happen?" Patricia asked. The floor beneath her opened and she fell.

"PATRICIA!" Nina and Amber screamed. Alfie and I just stared at where she was. We could see tears in Amber, and Nina's eyes.

"Fabian what should we do?" Nina asked.

"Um… I… Just come back the way you came" I said. They nodded and they came back. Us four stood there staring at the guards.

"If fallen friends you have chose to reclaim continue with the game" We heard a voice say.

"Wait did that just say we can get her back?" Alfie asked.

"I don't know!" Amber said between tears.

"We're going to get her back right guys?" Nina asked.

"I-I-don't know" I said. We all walked out of the tunnels, and back to Amber and Nina's room.

"Well we're going to need an excuse for Patricia disappearing" Amber said.

"I'll think of it! You guys just go" Nina said. Alfie and I left the room and went back to our rooms. I laid down on my bed trying to figure out what to do next.

**Amber's Point Of View**

I woke and stretched. I yawned. I looked around and saw Nina still sleeping. I sat up in my bed and put on my fuzzy slippers. I put on my robe and walked downstairs. I saw everyone already at breakfest. Thank god we don't have school today. I looked around but didn't see Patricia. I noticed that Fabian's eyes were red. I walked over to him and grabbed him by his arm. I dragged him into the kitchen.

"Why are your eyes red?" I whispered/asked him.

"Did you forget what happened to Patricia?" He whispered back. Suddenly it came to me. Patricia fell through the board in Senet. Wait Fabian likes Patricia?

"I remember and do you like Patricia?" I whispered.

"No! She's like a sister to me! That's why I my eyes are red" He whispered. I nodded. We walked out of the kitchen and he sat down at the table. I looked around and saw Fabian, Mara, Jerome, and Joy. Hmm... Well Patricia's somewhere in the tunnels, Eddie and Alfie are probably sleeping, and Nina might be up by now. I walked back to my room, and saw Nina sitting up in bed looking at her phone.

"Hey" I said. She looked at me.

"Hey Amber" She replied. She yawned and sat down her phone on her nightstand. She got up and walked over to the wardrobe and picked out some outfit and went to the bathroom. I sat down on my bed and laid back. I hope Patricia's okay. What are we going to tell Eddie?

**Eddie's Point of View**

I fell off my bed and get up.

"Oww..." I mutered. I fell back down on my bed, and laid there. The door squeaked and I looked at it. Fabian walked in.

"Hey Eddie Breakfest's almost over" Fabian said. I fell of the bed again. I got up and opened my drawer. I picked up a fresh pair of clothes and ran straight into the boy's bathroom. I took a quick shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, used my gel to spike up my hair, and walked straight to breakfest. I got there just in time! As usual I saw Fabian, Nina, Amber, and Alfie just whispering away to each other. I sat down at my seat and took put three pancakes onto my plate. Wait a minute... Isn't Yacker usually supposed to be sitting with them? I shrugged. She's probably sleeping. Can't blame her it's Saturday! I finished my pancakes in like 2 minutes and put away the plate. Not really hungry. I walked back to the room I share with Fabian. I sat down on my bed and took out my laptop.

~4 hours later~

I sighed and closed my laptop. I sat it down on my bed and walked to the common room. Again I saw Fabian, Nina, Amber, and Alfie talking to each other. They were sitting on the couches. I walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. Wait recap! I didn't see yacker at breakfest, and still didn't see her with her little scooby gang or whatever. I checked my wrist watch.

_1:30_

She should be up by now though. I walked upstairs and to Patricia, Joy, and Mara's room. I knocked on the door, and Mara opened it.

"Eddie what a suprise" Mara said.

"Yeah uh... Is Patricia there?" I asked. I heard some shuffling and saw Joy appear.

"No I haven't see her since last night" Joy said.

"Yeah she was in bed last night and when I woke up around like 2:00 I didn't see her" Mara said.

"Why would you wake up 2?" I asked.

"I got a call from Mick" She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"You don't know him. Anyways nope we haven't seen Patricia" Joy said. I nodded. I walked downstairs to the common room and saw the scooby gang.

"Have you guys seen Patricia?" I asked them. They shook there heads. "That's weird because she's always with you guys, and she's not upstairs" I said.

"Maybe she was abducted by aliens!" Alfie said. I rolled my eyes.

"Alfie!" Nina said.

"What? It could be true" Alfie said.

"ALFIE!" Amber said.

"Anyways we haven't see Patricia either" Fabian said. I nodded. I walked back to Fabian and I's room. My phone buzzed. Hopefully it's a message from Yacker!

_Come down to the office Eddison because we need to talk_

_-Eric_

I sighed and walked to school, and into his office. I sat down at the chair.

"What dad?" I asked.

"Well it's about something I hadn't told you. The actual reasons why I left" Dad said. I leaned forward. He continued.

**Patricia's Point of View**

Where am I? I got up and brushed my self off. I looked around. Small place. I saw the spot from where I fell from.

"HELLO?" I screamed. Nothing. I sighed and turned around. I saw a brown door. I walked up to it, and banged on it. "HELLO? ANYONE?" I screamed. Still nothing. I turned around and walked over to the boxes. I sat down on one of them and looked at the ceiling. A vent? I heard some voices.

"What do you mean i'm not ready?" A familiar voice screamed. Eddie?

"When the time is right I'll tell you!" Another voice said. Mr. Sweet? I stood up on the boxes. I could hear the door open.

"Mr. Sweet we need to talk to you" A voice said. Nina? No she's not really perky. So it's either Amber or Joy.

"Yeah it's really important" Another voice. Great. Alfie. So it's defientaly Amber and Alfie. I think the phone rang because Mr. Sweet said something and I think he left.

"HELLO?" I screamed.

"Wait did you hear that?" Amber said.

"No" Alfie replied.

"HELLO?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard some shuffling of feet.

"Patricia?" Eddie asked. Great. I forgot he was there. Well now he might have to know about Sibuna and I won't have to keep secrets. That's a pro. A con: He'll be in danger and get marked by Senkhara. Oh no.

"Eddie don't be ridiculous! Patricia's visiting Piper!" Amber said.

"Amber don't lie I heard Patricia's voice" Eddie said. "And Piper was here like 4 or 5 days ago" Eddie said. "Patricia say something if you can hear me!" Eddie said. I bit my lip. Should I? I don't wanna put him in danger, but I don't wanna stay for who knows how long! I made up my mind! I...

**Me: Haha that's all!**

**Patricia: Did I say anything or not?**

**Me: Maybe you did, or maybe you didn't!**

**Eddie: Well it's not a big cliffy...**

**Alfie: So Patricia's stuck somewhere in the house?**

**Joy: Well yes and no**

**Mick: WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?**

**Joy: WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL ALFIE? ALIENS TOOK HER?**

**Alfie: I KNEW IT! ALIENS DID TAKE TRIXIE!**

**Eddie: Who the heck is Trixie?**

**Alfie: *points to Patricia***

**Eddie: Oh I got it... Trixie's Yacker...**

**Jerome: What? MARA HOW DID YOU BEAT ME?**

**Mara: It's simple really you just move the knight from here to there, move the queen over there, and bam! Checkmate!**

**Eddie: I prefer Checkers**

**Patricia: Yeah it's not confusing!**

**Amber: Come on Peddie your up next!**

**Patricia and Eddie: NO!**

**Amber: Fine! Alfie come on I have to show you the Amfie scrapbook!**

**Alfie: NOOOOOOO! *Gets dragged upstairs by Amber***

**Fabian: O_O**

**Patricia: What?**

**Fabian: How where you able to get her to not show the scrapbook too you?**

**Eddie: *shrugs* Oooh Let's play a board game!**

**Me: Well we're gonna play board games so yeah..**

**Joy: Later Guys! Review please!**

**Me: Oh and you can join us for board games! **

**Mick: Yeah we're still picking them out though...**

**Eddie: Bye People! **


	2. Chapter 2: Saved

**Alfie: *crawls into common room* OH GOD!**

**Amber: ALFIE! WE'RE ON OUR 3RD FREAKING SCRAPBOOK GET BACK HERE!**

**Jerome: YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND! YOU MONSTER!**

**Amber: WHAT DID YOU SAY JEROME!?**

**Jerome: Nothing! *runs out screaming like a girl***

**Amber: I'M NOT A FREAKING MONSTER! *Chases after Jerome***

**Eddie: Why is it that she's always hurting Jerome?**

**Me: Who knows...**

**Patricia: Maybe she likes him!**

**Alfie: *gets up* WHAT? *runs out of house chasing after Jerome* JEROME I HATE YOU!**

**Mara: *runs out chasing after Amber and Alfie* STAY AWAY FROM MY JEROMEEEEE!**

**Mick: Let's go for a run Joy!**

**Joy: Yeah sure! *they also run out of the house!***

**Nina: *runs out of Fabian, Eddie, and Mick's room screaming* FABIAN GET THE STUPID NEEDLE AWAY FROM ME! **

**Fabian: NINA YOU NEED YOUR FREAKING SHOTS! **

**Nina: NOOOOOOOO! *hides behind couch***

**Fabian: NINA! THIS IS ONLY THE 5TH SHOT!**

**Eddie: How many shots are you giving her?**

**Fabian: *starts counting* 12 more!**

**Nina: WHAT? *runs out of house screaming!***

**Patricia: I though you were her osirion, Eddie!**

**Eddie: I am, so what?**

**Patricia: Well aren't you supposed to protect her when she's getting hurt?**

**Eddie: I'M LAZY! **

**Patricia: Whatever! **

**Me: Umm... Everyone's gone you know...**

**Fabian: I'M STILL HERE! *remembers that he has to give Nina shots* NINA YOU GET BACK HERE! *runs after her!***

**Me: Yeah okay so now it's just me and Peddie... *sees Peddie snogging* Correction... It's just me... How did they get from aruging to snogging? Like really.. GUYS DO THE DISCLAMIER! **

**Patricia: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4 blah blah blah!**

**Me: Thanks... So we'll just have to start out here!**

**Patricia's Point of View (continued)**

Without even realizing I said something. Oh no. He's involved.

"See I heard Her!" Eddie exclamied. Great there's no backing away now!

"SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed.

"She's in the suit of armor?" Amber asked. Gosh! Clueless Amber! I heard some rustling.

"She's not in there!" Alfie said. Wow... They are perfect for each other. Amber and Alfie.

"Guys look behind it" Eddie said. Good job slimeball. I heard some more shuffling.

"YOU GUYS CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME IN HERE!" I screamed.

"WE'RE NOT YACKER!" Eddie replied. I sighed.

"It's HER!" Amber exclamied.

"Amber you can't see her" Alfie said.

"Atleast we know she's alive- oops" Amber said.

"What did you just say?" Eddie asked.

"Um.. Alfie go get Nina and Fabian" Amber said.

"Why Me?" Alfie asked.

"FINE! I'll come with you!" Amber said. I think they walked out.

"Yacker, How did you get down there?" Eddie asked.

"Honestly Fabian, Nina, Amber, and Alfie will tell you" I replied. It got quiet. I heard the door open and close.

"Patricia? Are you there?" I heard a voice ask. Nina!

"Yeah I'm down here!" I said.

"Thank gosh your okay!" Another person said. Fabian.

"We're gonna figure out a way to get you out of there" Nina said.

"Hopefully, and just tell Eddie everything" I said.

"What, but we can't-"

"We have to Nina. He already knows I'm stuck down here. Please just tell him" I said.

"Fine!" Nina replied. I sat down on the box, and leaned against the wall. I heard the door open.

**Nina's Point of View**

We heard the door open and saw Mr. Sweet walk in. Oh no.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"Um... I dropped my contacts and we're looking for them" I said. Mr. Sweet nodded slowly.

"Anyways Amber and Alfie what did you want to talk about" Mr. Sweet said.

"Um.. That Patricia went to vist her sister Piper so she might not be here for a few days" Amber said.

"Okay well you guys can go back to your classes now" Mr. Sweet said. We walked out and into the hallway.

"Let's go now" I said. Fabian nodded.

"Eddie just come with us" Fabian said. Eddie nodded. So Amber, Alfie, Eddie, Fabian, and I walked back to Anubis house and into the common room.

"We were just coming back here?" Eddie said. He sat down on the couch.

"Not really just follow us" I said. He nodded and got up. We all walked into the kitchen. Amber and Alfie were on lookout. I walked over to the fake oven and bent down. I put my locket in the little spot and the fake oven opened.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Eddie asked. Amber crawled in, and then Alfie.

"Follow them" I said. Eddie nodded and crawled in, then it was Fabian, and then me. We crawled into the cellar.

"Okay that is just cool" Eddie said. We all shushed him and walked up to the bookcase. I put in the numbers and it opened. We walked into the secret room. I took out one of the amulets from my pocket and gave it to Eddie. He put it on and I walked over to the other bookcase with Fabian. He pulled the book and the bookcase turned. We got scanned and we walked away then Amber and Alfie and then Eddie. We walked past the bridge, the spider web test room, the chemical task chamber, the horn thingys, the reflection task room, and we finally reach the senet board room. Fabian walked over to a wall and got out the little board. He sat down onto the chair.

"Ok so we'll tell you everything later but right now we need to do this" Fabian said. I guess he figured out something.

"Nina one step forward!" Fabian said. We all did as he told us to do. Until...

"Amber take a step forward" Fabian said.

"But that's a danger square" I said.

"I know but I've been watching that guard and if-"

"No! Amber move to your left!" I said.

"Amber move ahead" Fabian said.

"Amber move left!" I said.

"Amber move ahead" Fabian said. Amber looked nervous.

"What should I do Alfie?" She asked him. He just shrugged. Amber took a deep breath and moved forward. We waited and the guard didn't point at her.

"See I told you Nina!" Fabian said.

"Amber moved forward!" I said. Because there are no more spaces and the mask was right in front of her. She moved and the guards disappeared. We all walked over to her. Sibuna hugged her but Eddie just stood there.

"Hey guys look" Eddie said. We broke the hug and turned. Keys?

"To the mask" Fabian said. I walked over and read the little plates under them.

"Fallen Friends and Mask of Anubis" I said. I picked up the mask key while Fabian tried to pick up the other one.

"The key won't budge" Fabian said. Eddie walked over and tried to pick it up. He shrugged.

"Maybe it's a choice between your friends or the mask!" Amber said. We all looked at her. "What? Is my makeup uneven? Alfie why didn't you tell me!" Amber said. We turned back to the key stand. I put the mask key back.

"But Nina what about your gran?" Fabian asked. I picked up the fallen friends key.

"Fabian, you know I love gran but it's obivious that we have to do this for our friend. I'll figure something out, break that down, anything, but right now we have to do this for our friend and our fellow sibuna member" I said. Fabian nodded. We turned at the sound of a door opening. We all ran down the path. "Patricia?" I said when we reached a door. I heard a crashing sound.

"Give me the key!" Eddie said. I gave him the key and he opened the door. We saw Patricia fallen on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Patricia are you okay?" I said. She didn't answer.

"Yacker?" Eddie said. Still no freaking answer.

"I see that you've brought the osirion" A voice said. I looked up and saw Senkhara. Oh no.

"What is an osirion?" I asked. Everyone looked at me.

"What is that?" Eddie said pointing at Senkhara. How can he see her? Maybe it's just a dream?

"Can anyone else see Senkhara?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads. Senkhara just disappeared and I saw another ghost appear. Victor?

"What is Victor doing here?" Eddie asked.

"Many name is Victor Rodenmarr Senior" The ghost said angry.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"to tell you about the osirion" Mr. Rondemarr said. Senkhara reappeared.

"You will not speak of it!" Senkhara said. They both disappeared. I saw a ring and picked it up. I put it in my back pocket. Eddie picked up Patricia and carried her. We walked all the way upstairs to my room. Eddie put her on my bed. She woke up and looked around.

"What am I doing here I thought I was in..." She tralied off.

"Don't worry Eddie knows about the tunnels but we haven't told him anything yet..." I said.

"We got you out of the tunnels though!" Amber said.

"Let's just tell him now" Patricia said.

"Tell me what?" Eddie asked.

"It started last term" I started. So we told him everything. Me being the chosen one, Joy disappearing, Rufus, The cup of Ankh, EVERYTHING. Even about this year. The whole getting marked by Senkhara, doing these tasks, Etc. After we told him we all put our right hand over our right eye except Eddie.

"So do you want to be a Sibuna?" I asked.

"Are you In?" Amber asked. Eddie didn't say anything. "Are. You. In?" Amber said again. Eddie looked at Patricia and nodded smiling. He put his right hand over his right eye. We all smiled and said Sibuna. He's in. There's no going back now.

**Me: Okay sorry if it's a bit rushed, but I wanted to start writing one-shots so I just quickly finished this two-shot Sibuna thing. It didn't really include Fabina, Amfie, or Peddie. **

**Patricia: Hmm... **

**Eddie: What?**

**Me: Oh yeah you guys have to read everyone else's cards...**

**Eddie: NOOOOO- Okay.**

**Patricia: Okay Let's start out thanking the reviewers first then read the little notes for them!**

**Me: Okay We would like to Thank!**

**Patricia: harrynaturefan2**

**Eddie: DancingQueen4Life101**

**Patricia: HOALuver7089**

**Eddie: Totes Inappropes**

**Patricia: A**

**Eddie: and whoever Guest is...**

**Me: Okay now the notes... I will read them!**

_**harrynaturefan2: I didn't think the cliffy was that good but thanks for liking the little cliffy anyways!**_

_**DancingQueen4Life101: Thanks! I guess it was cute! Anyways I will be updating it every Sunday sooo make sure your here to read it!**_

_**HOALuver7089: Well now you have it! Make sure your here every Sunday to read it! And I know you read all my other stories too! So thanks for that tooo!**_

_**Totes Inappropes: Haha Thanks :) Sorry I but I've made a schedule for my stories to be updated on a certain day so my readers can read them. Before it was just messed up. Like I used to update a story one day, and then I remember that I hadn't updated a certain one for soo long so I'd write a chapter for that and well yeah. By the way I will totes include Peddie and Jara!**_

_**A: Hm... Sorry had to make her say something. He already heard her... Anyways did you like it? Make sure your here to read it every Sunday!**_

_**Guest: I know! I wanted Eddie to get involved in Season 2! Too bad we had to wait until the finale! :) **_

**That's all! And Six reviews already? Thank you! So Patricia, Eddie are you guys-**

**Patricia: NO HOAGIES!**

**Eddie: GIVE IT BACK!**

**Patricia: NO! *throws it out the window***

**Eddie: MY HOAGIE! YOUR GONNA GET IT YACKER! *picks up and Patricia and carries her over his shoulder***

**Patricia: PUT ME DOWN!**

**Eddie: *runs outside and throws in mud puddle***

**Me: Hmm... Well that's Peddie they're adorbs!**

**Fabian: *walks in carrying a loppy Nina over his shoulder* **

**Nina: I see rainbows in my soup!**

**Me: What's with her?**

**Fabian: I gave her 12 shots, and took her to the dentist where they put her on laughing gas... *puts Nina on the couch***

**Nina: *gasps* Where are my thumbs? They were here!**

**Fabian: And I have to take care of her! Yay... **

**Nina: Found them! Hahaha!**

**Me: Later guyz!**

**Nina: What's it called? Oh yeah please write notes!**

**Fabian: She means Review please! So yeah Later guyz! Review Please!**

**Nina: Buh-bye my parrots!**


	3. Chapter 3: Songs Songs and SONGS!

**Me: Okay soo A few things... Fabian? Nina? Please tell them the things...**

**Nina: PeddieFabinaForever4 wants to apologize for not updating The Mark on Tuesday and she might not next Tuesday because of School.. She has a big even that lasts from 6 p.m. to 9 p.m. so don't blame her!**

**Fabian: This week was messed up for her because of the Labor day weekend So she could not update Spring Break! But she will next week!**

**Nina: Also the Cinderfella Story she can't come up with good ideas! Sorry Guys!**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Nina: So could you guys like please give her ideas?**

**Fabian: PLEASE! **

**Me: Okay guys just thank the reviewers! **

**Nina: KlarizaClaytonFan!**

**Fabian: Lishapops!**

**Nina: SibunaGleeLover**

**Fabian: Totes Inappropes**

**Nina: HOALuver7089**

**Fabian: And! xXPEDDIEFABINAXx!**

**Nina: You guys are my awesome Parrots!**

**Fabian: What Am I fish and chips?**

**Me: JUST DO THE DISCLAMIER!**

**Fabian: House of Anubis Does Not Belong to PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Fabian's Point of View**

"That's another stupid Idea!" Eddie exclamied ripping out a piece of paper, crumpling it up, and throwing it into the pile.

"Well what do you suggest we do? Give them a boquet of roses?" Alfie said. I rolled my eyes.

"We need to do something that the girls will love!" I said.

"Well we can't just sing a song and- Wait A minute I have an Idea!" Jerome said. I leaned forward interested.

"We do sing two songs! Mashed up somehow!" Jerome said.

"Like we do half of one song and half of another?" Alfie asked.

"Or we can break into groups! Jerome and Alfie and Eddie and I" I said.

"Yes!" Eddie said.

"Okay so I was thinking we sing this song and you guys sing that song" Jerome said pointing to the songs. Perfect!

**Nina's Point of View**

"ATTENTION GIRLS OF ANUBIS! GO DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" A voice said. I opened the door of Amber and I's room and saw Alfie. I sighed and Amber and I walked downstairs. We sat down and saw Patricia and Mara walk in. Alfie walked in a few minutes later. He started singing. , (Alfie=_ Italics_, Jerome= **Bold**, Both=_** Bold Italics**_)

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**

**Everyone else but you,**

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**If only you saw what I can see,**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

**So c-come on,**

**You got it wrong,**

**To prove I'm right,**

**I put it in a song,**

**I don't know why,**

**You're being shy,**

**And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,**

_**Everyone else in the room can see it,**_

_**Everyone else but you,**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**If only you saw what I can see,**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]**_

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful **_

_**If only you saw what I can see,**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately **_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

Alfie and Jerome finished.

"That song was for you Mara" Jerome said. Amber and I awwed.

"And you Ambs" Alfie said. I awwed. Amber squealed and hugged Alfie. Jerome and Alfie sat down and In came Eddie and Fabian! Yay Fabes! (Fabian= Italics, Eddie= Bold Italics)

_As long as you love me [x3]_

_We're under pressure,_

_Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in_

_Keep it together,_

_Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning_

_But hey now, you know, girl,_

_We both know it's a cruel world_

_But I will take my chances_

_As long as you love me_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_**As long as you love me**_

_**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)_

_**As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)**_

_**I'll be your soldier,**_

_**Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl**_

_**I'll be your Hova**_

_**You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl**_

_**So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly**_

_**Just take my hand**_

_As long as you love me_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_**As long as you love me**_

_**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)_

_**As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)**_

_Yo, B-I-G_

_I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah_

_Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,_

_I'll beat you there_

_Girl you know I got you_

_Us, trust..._

_A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'_

_**Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do**_

_**Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)**_

_**Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)**_

_**Cameras point and shoot (shoot)**_

_**Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you**_

_**You, you the one that I argue with**_, _I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,_

_But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,_

_It's green where you water it_

_**So I know we got issues baby true true true**_

_**But I'd rather work on this with you**_

_Than to go ahead and start with someone new_

_As long as you love me_

_As long as you love me __**(Love me yeah yeah yeah)**_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_**As long as you love me**_

_**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me_

_**As long as you love, love, love, love me**__ (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)_

_**As long as you love, love, love, love me**_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me_

_**As long as you love me**_

They finished and everyone else clapped. I ran up to Fabian and hugged him tight.

"Love you too Fabian" I said. I had tears coming out of my eyes. I couldn't stop smiling.

"I love you more Nina" He replied. I smiled. We broke the hug and looked at Patricia and Eddie. Patricia practically tackled him in a hug. Awww! They're sooo cute together. I could see them whisper something to each other but couldn't hear it!

"They're soo cute together" I said.

"What about us Neens?" Fabian asked. I turned to him wrapping him into another hug.

"We're perfect" I whispered.

"That's true" Fabian said. I smiled.

**Me: Oooh One Direction vs. Justin Bieber! Which one do you guys prefer?**

**Nina: Definetaly Justin Bieber!**

**Fabian: I don't listen to One Direction or Justin Bieber!**

**Me: Well I was asking my Reviewers and Nina...**

**Nina: Yeah!**

**Me: Anyone up for soup?**

**Nina: NOO!**

**Fabian: No way!**

**Me: Oops did I say soup? I meant my FAMOUS ICE CREAM SUNDAE'S! Of course they're not really famous but whateves!**

**Nina: YES!**

**Fabian: HECK YEAH!**

**Me: Okay! Read my little notes to the reviewers!**

**Nina: WE GOT IT! Fabian start us off!**

**Fabian: **_**lishapops: Lol glad you love it! **_

**Nina: **_**SibunaGleeLover: I tottally LOVE Peddie! And there you have your Fabian-ish One-Shot! **_

**Fabian: **_**Totes Inappropes: Oh Happy Late Birthday Lol! I'm early for next year though ;) Anyways thanks for reading! **_

**Nina: **_**HOAluver7089: YAY! Thank you! I know you read most of my stories! So thanks for that tooo! **_

**Fabian: Special Guest Appearence by Eddie? Anyways! **_**xXPEDDIEFABINAXx: They should have totally done that on the show! It would definetaly be epic right? **_

**Nina: **_**KlarizaClaytonFan: Hey! I know you read most of my stories as well soo thanks! Really you didn't think it was rushed? I did try to focus on the mystery but I couldn't resist writing Peddie! And Thank you!**_

**I guess that's all!**

**Fabian: Well my Kitties we must now go!**

**Nina: THEY'RE MY PARROTS!**

**Fabian: Neens they're my Kitties!**

**Nina: They're My Parrots Fabian!**

**Me: Bye guys! **

**Fabian: REVIEW BECAUSE I SAID SOO!**

**Nina: Bye Parrots! Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: SONG WAR!

**Me: Yuppers I'm Back! And this time Mara and Jerome are here!**

**Mara: JEROME GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!**

**Me: Yay Jara?**

**Jerome: NEVER!**

**Mara: *sighs and sits down* Hey guys what's up?**

**Me: Well can you just please thank the reviewers?**

**Mara: Yeah! We would like to thank:**

**Love H.O.A Mikayla**

**Guest**

**harrynaturefan2**

**Guest**

**lishapops**

**SibunaGleeLover**

**and HOAluver7089!**

**Me: **_**Love H.O.A Mikayla: Haha Thanks :) **_

_**Guest: Hmm... I didn't put Joy and Mick because well I forgot but I shall write a Moy One-Shot soon!**_

_**harrynaturefan2: Okay and Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Guest: Okayyy Thank you for Reviewing!**_

_**lishapops: I shall shout you to more often hmm? I'm neutral. Not a big JB fan and not a big 1D fan...**_

_**SibunaGleeLover: It's Okayy I'm neutral for both cuz I'm not a big JB fan and I'm not a big 1D fan... So Yeah... But thanks for reviewing! **_

_**HOAluver7089: I absolutely adore Peddie! But I wrote in more of all couples thing. You know a bit less Peddie and more other couples because In all my stories I always have major Peddieness! So I thought hmm... I promised other couples So I shall do that! My major blabbing aside. Thanks for Reviewing!**_

**Much Love my reviewers!**

**Mara: I gave my books a shiny cover! Lookie!**

**Alfie: Ooooooh Shiny! *touches Book***

**Jerome: NO ALFIE!**

**Mara: *Screams and starts throwing things***

**Alfie: *runs***

**Me: Um... Guest Appearance by Alfie?**

**Jerome: House of Anubis Does Not Belong To PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Me: Let us start the story!**

**Patricia's Point of View**

I walked downstairs and heard music blaring. Who is playing it this loud? Eddie's at the school talking to his dad soo I don't know... I walked down the boys corridor and heard it coming from Fabian and Eddie's room... Werid... I knocked on the door and it opened. Someone pulled me in soo fast I couldn't tell who it was. I looked around and saw everyone in this room.

"What?" Amber asked.

"Who's blaring the music?" I asked. I saw Eddie on his bed with his laptop.

"I am and everyone loves this song" Eddie replied.

"2 million or billon- either one- hits on this song!" Alfie said.

"Play it Eddie!" Nina said. The music turned on and I heard singing. I saw them doing a werid dance. Like they were riding a horse or something...

_Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Kang-namseutayil_

_Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Kang-namseutayil_

_Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Eh- sexy lady_

_Oppan gang-namseutayil_

_Eh- sexy lady_

_O-oo-o_

"GANGNAM STYLE!" They all screamed and started laughing.

"I don't know you guys" I replied walking out backwards.

"Oh come on Yacker! Just have some fun! It's a good freaking song!" Eddie said.

"Uh No! It's a werid song and the dance you people did was werid too" I replied. "And what's next? Listening to Nursery Rhymes" I replied. I smirked and walked upstairs. I plugged my laptop into my speakers and turned up the volume.

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._

_You and I get so dang dysfunctional, we start keeping score._

_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

My phone buzzed so I checked it and saw that it was a text from Joy.

_Trisha! I lovee that song! I'm coming upstairs!_

_~JOY_

I smirked and put away my phone. 1 down, 9 more to go. My phone buzzed yet again and saw a text from Amber

_Trixie! Alfie, Mara, and I aree sooo coming upstairs_

_-Ambs_

YES! 5 to 5 now! All that's left are Nina, Fabian, Jerome, Mick, and Eddie. I know that Eddie likes this song so he'll give up eventually. The door opened and I saw Joy, Amber, Alfie, and Mara walk in. We all started dancing, and singing to the song. My phone buzzed so I checked it.

_Patriciaaaaaaa Turn that songggg offff_

_~Eddie ;)_

I smirked and hit reply.

_Nooooooo Eddie I can't turn that songggg offfff_

_~Patricia _

I sent the text and put away my phone. The song finished so I turned on another song. I asked Joy for a mic and she told me there was one under her bed. I got it and plugged it in. I started to sing along with the song.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,_

_The people we used to be..._

_It's even harder to picture,_

_That you're not here next to me._

_You say it's too late to make it,_

_But is it too late to try?_

_And in our time that you wasted_

_All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed,_

_Still stuck in that time,_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

Yes I'm a big Maroon 5 fan. I have all their songs.

**Eddie's Point of View**

Who is singing? I swear they have a really good voice. I texted Yacker back but she didn't reply so I texted Alfie instead. I got a reply and checked it.

_Trixie's singing! And she has an amazinggg voiceeee_

_-Alfie_

Whoa. I didn't Patricia sang. I wanna go upstairs and watch her sing but I do not want her to win the war. Yes we're having a war.

"Eddie the song's over" Nina said.

"Jerry pick the next song" I said. He walked over and selected the song.

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Let me know_

_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_

_And we start real slow_

_You just put your lips together_

_And you come real close_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Here we go_

This song's okay, but still not letting Yacker win the war. My phone buzzed, and I saw text from Patricia.

_Grrr... Eddie, TURN THAT SONG OFF! _

_-Patricia_

I smirked and replied.

_No Wayyy Yacker. If you want the song turned off you must come downstairs and turn it off_

_-Eddie ;)_

I put away my phone and heard another song come on.

_I've tried playing it cool_

_But when I'm looking at you_

_I can't ever be brave_

_'Cause you make my heart race_

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You're my kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

Who the heck is singing this? I heard Nina squeal and run upstairs.

"Oh god" Jerry said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's A One Direction song" Jerry replied.

"How the heck do you know that?" I asked.

"Mara loves One Direction" He replied.

"I haven't heard Patricia talk about them" I said.

"She probably hates them" Jerry replied. I saw Alfie walk in and fall on the floor. I heard screaming then footsteps running downstairs. I saw Patricia walk in. I smirked and I was about to say something when she intruppted me.

"Not one word" Patricia said. She walked over and sat down next to me. I watched Fabian walk out, and saw Jerome and Mick dragging away Alfie.

"Maroon 5 or Sick Puppies?" I asked her.

"Maroon 5" She replied.

"Which song?" I asked her.

"One More Night" She replied. I nodded and played the song.

**Me: Yes I'm a big Maroon 5 fan! Oh by the way sorry for not uploading I had a bit of writer's block but it's gone now :)**

**Mara: *sighs* Adam Levine is like Perfect.**

**Jerome: WHAT?!**

**Me: JEROME GET OUT! *throws book at Jerome's face!***

**Mara: Oh by the way guys You said you like One Direction More! YES I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Me: Mara Dear calm down and I sound like Trudy now.**

**Mara: Oh I heard she's dating Jasper.**

**Me: Oh is she?**

**Mara: Yup Amber came up with a name for them... Jrudy or Trasper.**

**Me: Um... Guys which name do you like the most? Jrudy or Trasper? **

**Mara: I think Jrudy. **

**Me: I was asking the readers...**

**Mara: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**

**Me: WHAT DID I DO?**

**Mara: YOUR ALWAYS ASKING YOUR READERS! YOU NEVER ASK US!**

**Jerome: MARA YOUR MATH BOOK IS DROWNING!**

**Mara: MY BABY! *runss off***

**Me: Thanks Jerome**

**Jerome: Don't metion it. **

**Me: Well tell them the songs I played. **

**Jerome: The songs were **

_**Gangnam Style by Psy**_

_**One More Night by Maroon 5 **_

_**Payphone by Maroon 5**_

_**Whistle by Flo Rida**_

_**And **_

_**One Thing by One Direction**_

**Me: Thanks Jerome! Bye Guys!**

**Jerome: Review people!**

**Nina: Bye My Parrots! **


	5. Chapter 5: Movie Time!

**Me: Hey Hey guys! How you doing?**

**Amber: I'm fine thanks for asking.**

**Me: Okay? Anyways... I watched the Avengers Movie in 3D and Oh my gosh I LOVE IT!**

**Eddie: Best movie ever! I wanna be Ironman!**

**Fabian: I'd definetly wanna be Captain Amercia!**

**Me: But your British...**

**Fabian: So?!**

**Me: Nevemind...**

**Patricia: BLACK WIDOW! **

**Alfie: HULK! HULK! HULK!**

**Jerome: Thor! **

**Me: So who's gonna be the villian guy?**

**Mick: ME!**

**Jerome: So your my brother? **

**Mick: Uh NO**

**Me: But the Villian guy is Thor's adoptive brother.**

**Mick: He is? Oh well.. The Villian guy hates him anyways! Now I shall get me my stick with the tesseract.**

**Eddie: Ooooh I need my Ironman Suit!**

**Fabian: Well I need the my outfit, and The Sheild!**

**Jerome: I need a hammer and the outfit.**

**Alfie: I need green paint and purple shorts.**

**Patricia: I need a black suit! **

**Me: Who's gonna be Hawkeye?**

**Nina: I will!**

**Me: But Hawkeye is a guy and I think he likes Black Widow or something.**

**Robbie: I WILL!**

**Me: Ew No! Robbie Get out! *kicks Robbie out!* So we have no Hawkeye. Well... That works out...**

**Mara: WAIT! What if we could be something else... Like the other superheros!**

**Nina: Oh Fabian and I worked that out already! I'd be Superwoman and he'd be Superman!**

**Amber: Well... I'd be Wonder Woman!**

**Joy: I'd be... Hawkgirl!**

**Mara: Jerome and I would be Spiderman and Spider-Woman!**

**Patricia: *Runs downstairs* Oooh Eddie and I would be Batman and Batgirl!**

**Me: Patricia! You seriously Dressed like Black Widow?**

**Patricia: Well Duh!**

**Eddie: *flys in* Hey Guys!**

**Patricia: Nice! You got the Iron Man suit!**

**Eddie: Yup!**

**Fabian: *runs in* Sup guys!**

**Nina: Awww! There's my Captain America! **

**Fabian: Yup!**

**Alfie: *Walks in stomping* RAWR!**

**Amber: You Painted yourself Green.. *walks away***

**Alfie: Amber I just said I love you In Dinosaur talk...**

**Jerome: *runs in swinging around Hammer* Hey Guys! **

**Mara: Oooh Thor's here! **

**Me: Yup now... Iron Man! Black Widow! Do the disclamier!**

**Eddie & Patricia: House of Anubis Does Not Belong To PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Me: Thanks Guys!**

"Eddieee! I don't want to watch your stupid American Movie!" Patricia whined. Eddie was dragged her downstairs to the common room for movie night. It was annual movie night at Anubis House and Eddie and Patricia didn't really participate until Jerome decided that it would be Eddie's turn to pick a movie.

"Okay first it's not stupid and second everyone's watching it so therefore you must" Eddie said. Patricia raised her eyebrows. "Fine! The guys are forcing the girls to watch it okay? Except for Nina who actually wanted to watch the movie"

"Well duh captain obvious! She's American and you all are watching an American movie" Patricia replied.

"And it's the Avengers Patricia! How could you not love the Avengers?" Eddie asked.

"Well they're a bunch of guys running around in tight outfits! Like that stupid game you made me play" Patricia replied.

"First the game isn't stupid! And second you actually wanted to play" He replied.

"It was a challenge! I never back down from a challenge or dare!" She stated. Eddie smirked.

"Well then! I dare you to watch the movie" Eddie replied.

"That doesn't count" She said.

"Oooh Little miss 'I never back down from a dare' is now actually backing down from a dare" Eddie stated. Patricia growled under her breath.

"Alright Fine! I'll watch your stupid movie" Patricia replied. He turned around to face Patricia

"YES! And plus it's a great cuddling opportunity" Eddie winked.

"Okay Now I'm making sure I sit far away from you" Patricia replied. She freed herself from his grasp and ran downstairs. She looked for a spot and sat down next to Mick and Joy. Everyone in Anubis House was here. Even Trudy and Jasper who were sitting on the couch snogging. Which was not pleasant. She saw Eddie walk in and put the movie in. He sat down next Nina and Fabian who were snuggled together. Patricia smirked at Eddie and returned her gaze to the T.V.

* * *

"OH MY GOSH" All the girls said. Except for Patricia who was just staring wide-eyed at screen and Trudy who was still too busy snogging with Jasper. The girls were drooling over Captain America.

"He's" Mara said.

"Totally" Nina continued.

"H-O-T" Amber said.

"HOT" Joy finished. The boys couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Seriously. Their girls were drolling over some guy. _Well two can play at that game _Jerome thought. He saw a piece of paper laying on the coffee table with a pen. He quickly picked it up and wrote down a few things. He folded the paper and passed to the boys. They all looked at each other and smirked.

The scene had changed to show Black Widow. Alfie whistled and Jerome said "She's hot".

"Whoa! Who's the cute girl?" Eddie said.

"YEAH!" Mick shouted. While Fabian pretended to drool over her. The girls were feeling a bit jealous but Patricia didn't care. She knew what was going on. Her and Fabian have been best friends so she knows Fabian sucks at acting. She could tell Fabian was pretending. And who knows the two pranksters better than anyone else? Oh that's right her. She knew Jerome and Alfie had something to do with this. She smirked and decided to play along.

"Oh my gosh! He's totally HOT!" She said as soon as Captain America was back on the screen. She was even pretending to drool over him. Everyone looked at her weirdly. Even Trudy and Jasper. Eddie couldn't help but feel jealous. She looked over at him and smirked. Point Patricia!

About halfway through the movie Mick and Joy just ended up snogging with each other. Feeling disgusted Patricia moved over and sat down next to Eddie. The only other spot that was left open. Well it was either that or sit next to her best friend and her bestfriend's boyfriend snogging away.

Amber hit Alfie's shoulder and pointed at Patricia and Eddie.

"Aww isn't that cute Boo? They're either gonna end up cuddling like Fabina or snogging like Moy!" Amber said. Alfie put his arm around Amber and smiled. Amber grinned and snuggled into Alfie resting her head on his shoulder. Alfie grinned and sighed.

"Oooh looks like Alfie learned a few moves" Jerome whispered to Alfie.

"Shut it Jerome" Alfie whispered back.

"Touchy" Jerome replied. Alfie flicked Jerome so Jerome kindly returned the favor, and it broke out into a flicking war.

"Quit it will you?" Amber said. They still didn't stop so Amber hit them both on the back of their heads. "Do it again and your dead" Amber said to the both them. Being scared of what she's capable to do Alfie and Jerome sat still and didn't move. Just simply nodded. Amber rolled her eyes and directed her attention to the movie.

* * *

Mara was actually focused on watching the movie. Was she? Or was she staring at the boys she found cute? Who knows. With Jerome and Alfie being childish she had moved to the chairs next to the two couches. Problem was that Mick and Joy were sitting there snogging. She found it cute yet disgusting. She went back to watching the movie only to be bothered by Jerome.

"Hey. Hey Mara. Mara. MARA!" Jerome whispered.

"SHUT UP JEROME" Amber yelled hit him yet again. He nodded and sat still. Mara smiled and went back to watching the movie.

* * *

Nina and Fabian sat there snuggled up together. Fabian was interested in the movie. After all he did have two roommates who had been talking about this for the past two weeks or so. He'd hear them talking about so loud that he'd just quit working on whatever he was working on and just listen to their conversation. He looked at Nina and saw her watching the movie.

"Do you like the movie?" Fabian whispered in her ear.

"Of course I do! I was grown up surrounded by Avengers stuff. That's basically what they have in America for any age. Well not just Avengers but you get what I mean right?" Nina whispered back to him. He smiled and nodded. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder and returned her attention back to the movie. Fabian saw Trudy walk over. She handed him a blanket and sat down next Jasper. Fabian wrapped the blanket around him and Nina.

* * *

Patricia was the only one not being bothered. Why? Because Eddie wanted to watch this movie and he didn't feel like bothering Patricia. And everyone knows what happens if you bother Patricia when she's watching something that she likes. That or when people bother her and she gets annoyed. Eddie looked over at Patricia. She seemed so absorbed in the movie. It was almost close to the fight scene which meant the movie's almost over, and they haven't cuddled at all. He frowned upon realizing that and sighed. He felt like someone was watching him so he looked around the room. He saw Jerome smirking at him.

"Creep" Eddie mouthed. He threw one of the cushions at him and it Jerome right in his face. Jerome smirked and turned his gaze back to the movie.

"What did you just do?" Patricia whispered to him.

"Jerome was staring at me so I threw a cushion at him" Eddie whispered back to her. Patricia rolled her eyes and went back to watching the movie. Eddie scooted closer to Patricia. She was so interested in the movie. He could remember her complaining about not wanting to watch the movie. Calling it dorky, weird, stupid. He saw her shiver. Well of course. It was October, and it was really chilly outside. _This is my chance _He thought. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Patricia rolled her eyes but snuggled into his side. He smirked when she didn't smack his hand away. Then came the best part of the movie.

"YEAH! LET'S GO CAPTAIN AMERICA!" Nina shouted.

"No! It's HULK!" Alfie screamed.

"You guys are stupid it's obviously THOR!" Jerome said.

"Idiots! HAWKEYE!" Mick shouted.

"I think we all know IRON MAN IS THE BOSS!" Eddie screamed.

"BLACK WIDOW" Patricia said. Everyone continued watching the movie. Screaming out thing like YES! or NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING STUPID?!

* * *

"As much as I don't want to say this.. The movie was awesome" Patricia said.

"It's Avengers! Of course it's awesome!" Eddie said.

"Next week we should watch Captain America the First Avenger!" Jerome said.

"And then Iron Man 1" Fabian said. They all agreed. Who didn't like Avengers out of all of them? Old Victor of course! He had come down to get a glass of water when everyone was watching the fight scene. He found the movie utterly stupid and idiotic! _A suit that can fly? A dude that turns into a green monster? Yeah right!_ He thought.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Everyone shouted and laughed. Victor shouted at them to be quiet and go to their rooms. It was almost ten which meant he was coming downstairs at any moment to do his famous Pin-Drop-Speech.

"It's fun tonight! We should definitely have a superhero vs. Supervillain themed halloween dance" Nina said. Everyone agreed.

"Night! I need my beauty sleep!" Amber said. She kissed Alfie's cheek and bolted up the stairs. Alfie grinned and waved bye before walking to his room.

"Night guys! Jerome" Mara said before following Amber up the stairs. Jerome just waved his hand and walked to his room that he shared with Alfie.

"Goodnight everyone! Peace out girl scout!" Joy said before following her roommate upstairs. Mick just walked to his room.

"Goodnight Fabes! Trudy, Jasper, Eddie, and Trixie" Nina said before kissing Fabian's cheek and walking upstairs. "Night Trudy, Jasper, Eddie, and Trixie" Fabian said before following his roommate out.

"Goodnight guys! Trudy I'll see you tomorrow" Jasper said waving and walking out. "Goodnight guys! Get some sleep" Trudy said before walking to her room.

"Well, Night Slimeball" Patricia said. Eddie smirked.

"Night Yacker" He replied. She rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs. Eddie walked back to his room. He fell on straight on his bed and fell asleep with a smile.

**Me: Well that was kind of a every couple mixed one-shot. Maybe a little more Peddie and I'm sorry about that but I can't stop writing Peddie! They're too cute!**

**Eddie: Watch out! *defends Patricia***

**Mick: MWA HAHAHA! I WILL WIN! *shoots at Hulk***

**Alfie: GRRRR! *grabs Mick and throws him***

**Jerome: *Throws Hammer at Mick***

**Fabian: *hits Mick with shield***

**Mick: *faints***

**Eddie, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, and Fabian: YES WE DID IT! AVENGERS! *hugs each other* **

**Nina: YES GO FABES BABY! **

**Joy: YOUR FABES FAINTED MY MICK! Oh Mick are you okay? *kisses him***

**Eddie: Get a room! **

**Joy: *kicks Eddie* OW! MY FOOT!**

**Eddie: Hehehe! **

**Me: Um... Who's gonna thank the people for the reviewers? **

**Mara: YAY JEROME! *hugs Jerome***

**Amber: Like Oh my gosh! She was wearing those shoes with those heels and it was a total disaster! I told her not to but she's like it looks sooo cute!**

**Me: Um... Is anyone gonna thank the reviewers?**

**Patricia: Alfie?**

**Alfie: WHAT?!**

**Patricia: DON'T YELL AT ME! *Slaps Alfie***

**Alfie: Hey Eddison! Your Dumb Girlfriend just hit me!**

**Eddie: SHE ISN'T DUMB! **

**Alfie: YES SHE IS!**

**Eddie: YOUR BLONDE IS! **

**Alfie: TAKE THAT BACK!**

**Me: EVERYONE SHUT UP! **

**Everyone: *sits down***

**Me: NOW SOMEONE THANK THE REVIEWERS! **

**Patricia: We would like to thank **

**_golferbabe_  
**

**_SibunaGleeLover_**

**_Guest_**

**_And seddielover12!_**

**Me: THANK YOU! Now let's say bye!  
**

**Everyone: Bye guys review please! **

**Eddie: LET'S GO OUTSIDE! **

**Everyone *walks outside***


	6. Chapter 6: Halloween!

**Me: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **

**Amber: GUYS! GET READY! DON'T SIT AROUND!**

**Mara: For what?!**

**Amber: For What?! FOR THE BEST HALLOWEEN PARTY EVER THROWN AT THIS BOARDING SCHOOL By the one and only ANUBIS HOUSE!**

**Alfie: Yeah last year Horus House threw the best one and we're trying to beat their record! *Throws around black streamers* **

**Patricia: Everyone Step aside! And let me decorate. Everyone go get ready! **

**Everyone else: Okay? *Runs off***

**Patricia: Now let's begin! **

***10 minutes later***

**Me: Are you done Patricia?!**

**Patricia: ONE FINAL TOUCH! *Fixes up the curtains* DONE!**

**Everyone else: *Runs in* Whoa! **

**Amber: I totally love the orange streamers mixed with the black ones! And the Black curtains! **

**Alfie: The scary Jack O' Lanterns! **

**Eddie: How the food is decorated like the Halloween theme! OH MY GOSH! HOAGIES! AND PANCAKES! **

**Me: You dimmed the lights! Awesome! **

**Patricia: Now I shall get ready! *runs upstairs* **

**Nina: This is all amazing! Where's the music? **

**Fabian: I don't know...**

**Patricia: Sup guys! **

**Me: You dressed like Bat Girl?**

**Patricia: Well duh! **

**Eddie: And I'm Batman!**

**Me: Okay! *bell rings* Someone do the disclaimer and Patricia hit the music! **

**Patricia: *turns on music***

**Mara: House of Anubis Does Not Belong To PeddieFabinaForever4! **

**Me: Thanks! Now on with it while we party! **

_Knock Knock! _The door opened and there stood a group of little kids!

"Trick or Treat!" They said. The woman grinned.

"Oh don't you guys look lovely!" She said. She grabbed the bowl and dropped a few candy bars into each kids bags. They all smiled.

"Thank you!" They replied before walking off. It was that time of year that every kid or teen loved! Ah yes! That one spooky day that comes each year. Halloween! Each houses being lit up by Jack O Lanterns with different faces on them. Many had spooky things set in their front yards.

It was the time of year where the Anubis House kids went home. All except Nina that is. She stayed at Anubis House last year, but went to Amber's house this year. It was the first time Eddie got to see what is father's home was like. Sure it wasn't big. After all Mr. Sweet did live by himself but most time was spent at the school so it wasn't used as often.

They all lived close too each other. Not right down the street. Maybe a few miles away or so.

A red head sighed as she looked out the window. Her parents weren't home, Piper was at Music school so she was left all alone in this big house. She mostly stayed in her room. But instead she was sitting in the common room by the window. She jumped a bit when her phone buzzed. Her Aunt was calling. She hit answer and pressed the phone to her ear. (Patricia= _**Bold Italics, **_Her Aunt= _Italics_

_**Hey Aunt Macy!**_

_Hey Trixie! How are you?_

_**I'm great! How's Uncle Derek?**_

_Oh he's fine! We were just heading out tonight and were wondering if you could look after Paris?_

_**Sure! Drop her off whenever you want! **_

_Thanks Trixie! See ya soon! Love ya!_

_**Bye Aunt Macy! Love you too! **_

She pressed end call and sat down the phone on the coffee table. The door bell rung. _They're here already? _She thought. She got up and opened the door.

"TRIXIE!" The blonde squealed. She was tackled into a hug.

"Amber! What are you doing here?" She asked obviously suprised.

"Suprise visit!" Amber replied walking in. Patricia shut the door and turned to face Amber.

"Yeah well why don't we tell everyone to just come over! I'm alone here anyways" Patricia said.

"Great Idea! Can I?" Amber asked.

"Yeah" Patricia replied. The door bell rung again and Patricia turned around and opened the door again. She was suprised when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here Slimeball?" She said. The blonde turned around.

"Hey, Yacker!" He said wrapping her in a hug. They broke the hug and he walked in. "You live in this place?" Eddie said looking around amazed. This place was huge! It was a mansion.

"Yeah. My parents are away, Piper's at the Music School, so I was here alone. But then my Aunt Macy wanted me to watch and Amber showed up and then you" She replied.

"Must get pretty lonely around here huh?" He said.

"All the time! Luckily Amber or Joy come over from time to time" She replied. The door bell rung for the third time and Patricia walked over to open it.

"Patricia!" The voice said.

"Aunt Macy!" Patricia replied. Her Aunt had Brown hair that went past her shoulders. She had brown eyes. Her Aunt was wearing a Blue dress, with White Heels. She was 25 and looked great for her age. Next to her stood a 4 year old. She had dirty blonde hair that was put into a ponytail. She had hazel eyes. She was wearing a Purple dress with Pink flats and had a pink Bow on her head. "Paris!" Patricia said. She hugged her Aunt and then her little Cousin Paris.

"Amber!" Her Aunt Macy said. The blonde turned to see Patricia's Aunt!

"Macy! You look Gorgeous!" Amber said hugging her.

"Who's that?" Aunt Macy said pointing to the dirty blonde.

"I'm Eddie" He said.

"Patricia's Bf" Amber whispered to Aunt Macy.

"Nice to meet you Eddie! Well I better go! We'll be back by 10" Patricia's Aunt said walking away.

"Bye Aunt Macy!" Patricia said. Paris walked in and Patricia closed the door.

"Well aren't you adorable!" Eddie said to Patricia's Cousin. Paris giggled.

"Well she likes you already" Patricia stated. Patricia picked up Paris.

"I'm gonna take her to her room be right back" Patricia said before walking upstairs. Amber sat down on the couch and started texting.

"You know her Aunt?" Eddie asked Amber.

"Oh yeah! I've know Trixie since we were 11! I know everyone from her family" Amber said. She continued typing away. Patricia walked into the room and sat down across from Amber. Eddie sat down next to her. The bell rung. Amber got up and walked over to the door. She opened it and everyone came in. Nina, Fabian, Mara, Jerome, Joy, Alfie, and Mick.

"Whoa" Everyone besides Joy and Fabian exclaimed. Joy walked over and sat down next to Patricia.

"Wait you live here?" Jerome said. Patricia nodded.

"How aren't you guys amazed?" Alfie said looking at Fabian, Joy, and Amber.

"We've known each other since we were 11 and we've been to each other's places" Joy said.

"It's amazing!" Nina exclaimed.

"Aunt Patwicia!" A voice said. Paris. She ran down the stairs, into the common room, and stood next to Patricia.

"Paris!" Joy exclaimed hugging her.

"Um.. Who's she?" Jerome asked.

"This is Paris! She's my Cousin. My Aunt dropped her off and I have to watch over her" Patricia said.

"She's sooo cute!" Nina exclaimed. Paris giggled.

"Paris" Fabian said walking over. He hugged her and she giggled.

"Aunty Patwicia. Who are they?" Paris said. Patricia picked her up and sat her down next to her.

"This is my boyfriend Eddie, that's Mick, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, and Nina!" Patricia said pointing to each of them. "Jerome, Alfie. Can you keep her entertained?"

"Sure!" Alfie said.

"Go over by Alfie" Patricia said. Paris walked shyly over to Alfie. Alfie took her hand and ran around the house with her. Jerome sighed but followed after them.

"What do you do when your alone?" Nina asked Patricia.

"I usually draw, paint, listen to music, sing, or just sit by the pool" Patricia replied.

"Do you have a bowling Alley?!" Alfie asked running by.

"Nope" Patricia replied. She got up. "Who want's to go swimming?" She asked. Everyone got up. Paris ran by and Patricia caught her. "Alright, You! We're going swimming! You wanna come?" Patricia asked Paris. Everyone walked upstairs and changed into swimsuits in indivdual rooms. They walked downstairs and went outside to the pool. Joy, Nina, and Mara ran and jumped in. Patricia pushed Eddie into the pool and Eddie pulled her in. Mick, Jerome, and Alfie jumped in. Fabian went on the diving board. Amber helped Paris in and swam with her.

They all swam around, splashing, chasing, and even racing! Amber had gotten out with Paris and they sat in the chairs. Patricia felt like someone was watching them. _It's probably nothing _She thought. Alfie had dragged Amber into the pool. Paris sat and watched them. After an Hour or so they all had gotten out of the pool.

"Amber. Where's Paris?" Patricia asked getting out some towels and throwing them to everyone.

"Oh she's sitting over-" Amber said turning to look at where she had left Paris. But she wasn't there. Patricia's eyes widened. She started looking around for her little Cousin. Everyone started searching. They called her name and looked everywhere. Nothing. Paris was nowhere to be found.

"S-She's Lost?!" Patricia said. She ran inside and looked around. "Come on Paris! Where are you?!" Patricia said looking around. She was panicking.

"Patricia calm down" Eddie said placing a hand on her shoulder. Patricia turned around.

"How!? I lost my little cousin! on Halloween and we only have an 30 minutes left to find her before my Aunt comes back!" Patricia said.

"Let's split up and look around!" Eddie replied.

"Amber and Alfie look upstairs on the third floor with Nina and Fabian. Jerome, Mara, Patricia, and Eddie look on the second floor. Mick and I will look here and in the basement" Joy said. Everyone split up and looked around. But still nothing. Mick and Joy entered the basement.

"Basements and Attics are always creepy" Joy said. Mick shrugged.

"There's nothing creepy here" Mick said. The lights started to flicker on and off.

"And now?" Joy whispered. Mick grabbed her hand.

"It's okay Joy. I'm here" Mick whispered to her. Then came a loud shrill.

_**~With Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Alfie~**_

Nina sighed. They had looked around many times but had found nothing. They were all looking in sperate rooms. Amber walked into the room and paused. It was dark. The lights weren't working. Amber sighed and used her phone for light, but it wasn't working.

"Work stupid thing" Amber said. She sighed before placing away her phone. Nothing was working. Amber looked around. She sighed and sat down on the bed. She felt someone tap her. She looked around but saw nothing. She has scared a bit.

"Alfie it's not funny" Amber said. She heard nothing. "A-Alfie?" She said again. She got up and started backing out of the room slowly. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "S-SOMEONE HELP!" She screamed. Then nothing was heard. All that was left was her pink phone.

Nina walked down the hall and looked into a room. She found nothing and walked out. She heard a loud shrill and ran down the hall to Fabian.

"Fabian did you hear that?" Nina said.

"Yeah I did" Fabian replied.

"Guys! I can't find Amber but I found her phone" Alfie said.

"Wait what?" Nina said.

"I heard a scream and went to investigate but all I found was this phone" Alfie said showing the pink phone. It was clearly Amber's. Nina grabbed the phone and looked at it.

"We have to find her" Nina said. "Let's go downstairs first" Nina said. Fabian, Alfie, and Nina ran into the common room. When Nina saw it. She gasped. "Y-You?! You're doing this?!" She said. Fabian and Alfie saw it too. The guy simply smirked. The lights turned off. After a few seconds it turned on again. Leaving nothing but the pink phone, Nina's locket, Fabian's lucky guitar pick, and Alfie's jester keychain.

_**~With Jerome, Mara, Patricia, and Eddie~**_

They had looked everywhere but found nothing. Not even Paris' room. Patricia looked in her room but found nothing. Eddie had suggested that everyone should look separatley. But there was nothing found. Mara walked down the long hallway and turned left and walked down that hallway. The lights were working. Mara could see everything clearly. She tried to open the door of the room but it wouldn't budge. Mara sighed and turned around. She stopped when she him. She smiled.

"Hey!" She replied. "The door won't budge. Can you help?" She asked him. He grinned and nodded. He put his hand on her mouth and opened the door. He shoved her in and closed the door.

Jerome walked into a room. Paris' room. He looked around. Nothing. He walked out and down the hallway. He walked into another room. A library? He shrugged and looked around. He walked up to a bookcase and looked at the books. A Prank book? He shrugged and pulled the book. The bookcase turned around and lead him to another room. He walked around. It was dusty and old. He found a room at the end. He opened the door and looked around. Just a study room. He felt as if someone was watching him. He looked around.

"Who's there?" Jerome said. He heard something click. He walked over and tired to open the doors. Nothing. He tried windows. Nope. He sighed. "If this is supposed to be a joke it's not funny!" Jerome said. The lights turned off. When the lights flickered back on Jerome was nowhere to be found. All that was left was his jacket.

_**~With Mick and Joy~**_

"Alright this is too creepy! Let's go" Joy said to Mick. Mick and Joy walked into the common room when Mick tripped over something. A keychain? He picked it up.

"Who's is this?" Mick asked.

"Alfie's. That's Nina's locket and That's Amber's Phone!" Joy said. "Amber never leaves her phone, And Nina never leaves her Locket"

"That's Fabian's guitar pick" Mick said picking it up. "Fabian never leaves this thing alone"

"But why are these things here?" Joy said.

"I don't know" Mick said. They heard a low growling sound. Mick and Joy looked around. "Who's there?!"

The guy appeared. He grinned evily and walked over to them.

"Stay away!" Mick said. He didn't listen. Joy grabbed onto Mick's arm.

"S-Someone H-help!" Joy screamed. Nothing. The guy kept walking closer, but all off a sudden he stopped.

"Don't hurt us!" Mick said. The guy took off his mask only to reveal... Eddie. He started laughing.

"E-Eddie?!" Joy said. Patricia stood up from behind the couch.

"Hey guys!" She said.

"Patricia?!" Joy said. Patricia nodded. "YOU GUYS DID THIS!?" Joy screeched.

"You should've seen your faces! Oh my gosh" Patricia said. Her and Eddie burst out laughing.

"And everyone else's" Eddie said. Patricia walked over and opened a door. Everyone was there. Everyone walked out.

"Who did this?!" Amber said.

"Eddie and Patricia" Joy snarled. Patricia tossed Amber her phone, Alfie his keychain, Nina her locket, Fabian his lucky guitar pick, and Jerome's Jacket. Patricia high-fived Eddie.

"What about Paris?" Nina said.

"What about her?" Patricia asked.

"Where is she?" Mara said.

"Paris" Patricia called. Paris popped up from behind the couch.

"Who's idea was this though?" Jerome asked.

"My genius girlfriend" Eddie said looking at Patricia. Everyone glared at Patricia and Eddie.

"CHARGE!" Amber screamed. Everyone attacked Patricia and Eddie. The bell rung and everyone stopped. Patricia got up and opened the door. Her Aunt Macy.

"Hey Aunt Macy!" Patricia said. Her Aunt walked in.

"Quite a bunch of friends you have" Her Aunt said.

"Yeah! That's Nina, Alfie, Mick, Jerome, and Mara" Patricia said.

"Oh Joy and Fabian are here too!?" Her Aunt said. "Nice to meet you all! Well then, Paris you wanna go?" Her Aunt said. Paris giggled and walked over to her mommy. "Did you have?" Patricia's Aunt asked Paris.

"Yeah! I wanna come here more often!" Paris said.

"Alright well bye everyone" Her Aunt said.

"Bye" Paris said waving.

"Bye!" Everyone said laughing. Patricia smiled. This was the best Halloween she ever had. Sure she went Trick or Treating with her friends and Piper. But today she spent it with her second family and her boyfriend.

At the end of the night they took a group picture.

**Me: And that's it! Now this was the short version. The longer one I will post tomorrow! **

**Everyone: This was AWESOME!**

**Me: Yup and now thank the reviewers you guys!**

**Everyone: We would like to thank:**

_**From Anonymous**_

_**houseofanubisfan2**_

_**xXNICKELODEONXx**_

_**Lolalove123 **_

_**Bryana**_

_**lishapops**_

_**SibunaGleeLover **_

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Me: I have a few questions for you guys! Patricia read them off!**

**Patricia: Okay Question one. Who did you suspect was the peron disappearing people was?**

**Second Question. What did you think?**

**And Third Question: How was your Halloween?!**

**Me: Just put answers in the review!**

**Everyone: HAPPY HALLOWEEN AND REVIEW!**

**Me: Bye guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: Chubby Bunnies Love Honey!

**Me: Hey! We're back! **

**Nina: How is everyone?!**

**Fabian: Let's all relax! **

**Eddie: HOAGIES! *runs after Hoagies***

**Patricia: NO! BAD EDDIE! *runs after Eddie***

**Jerome: Okay?**

**Mara: So therefore x equals 6! Get it?**

**Amber: Ohhh! *turns around* Nooo.**

**Joy: What? This has nothing to do with x! **

**Mara: I'M TEACHING AMBER!**

**Me: *grabs books and throws* Not anymore you're not! **

**Mara: MY BABIES! **

**Amber: Sooo Which couple?!**

**Me: I can't tell! **

**Nina: *whispers to Amber* **

**Amber: YES! **

**Me: YOU KNOW?! **

**Nina: No! I just asked her to go shopping later...**

**Me: Oh... Never Mind... Someone thank the reviewers? And do the disclaimer?**

**Nina: I got it! We would like to thank**

_**xXAquaMangoXx**_

_**lisha pops**_

_**Lolalove123**_

_**xXNICKELODEONXx**_

_**Guest**_

_**houseofanubisfan2**_

_**and Awesome! **_

**Alfie: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Me: Yup! Now let's get started! **

Jerome snickered as Mara put another marshmallow into her mouth.

"Say it!" Jerome said pointing at her and laughed.

"Chubby Bunnies Love Honey" Mara tried to say through the marshmallows. Jerome laughed again.

"Nope One More!" Jerome said.

"Oh come on!" Mara tried to say yet again but her voice was muffled because of the marshmallows.

"Come on! One More!" Jerome said pointing to the bowl of Marshmallows. Mara whined but it was muffled.

"Look!" Jerome said picking up a few from the bowl and holding them up. He shoved them in his mouth.

"Ew" Mara said.

"Chubby Bunnies Love Honey" Jerome said. He picked up one more and put it in his mouth. "Chubby Bunnies Love Honey" He said talking faster. One fell out of his mouth and into his hand.

"Ew! They're coming out!" Mara said. Jerome popped it back into his mouth. "Okay" Mara replied and started laughing. Suddenly it started ringing. Mara got up and checked her laptop.

"It's Mick" Mara replied. Jerome looked at her.

"Right. Do you want me to...?" Jerome said trailing off and pointing towards the door.

"Do you mind?" Mara asked.

"No No! Why would I mind? I'm taking these" Jerome said getting up and taking the bowl of marshmallows.

"Jerome?" Mara said. Jerome turned around. "Sorry"

"It's alright. I know my place" Jerome said before walking out and closing the door behind him. Mara sighed and hit answer. Then she saw Mick sitting there with a huge smile on his face.

"Mick. Hi" Mara said.

"Hey" Mick replied. Jerome walked downstairs and into his room. He sighed and started eating the marshmallows. Werid thing. Alfie wasn't around. Jerome shrugged.

Upstairs Mara sat on her bed thinking about everything that happened while Mick kept talking.

"So dad's flying back on bussiness later this evening. I wish I could come with him but I've got a big cup game and.." Mick stopped talking and realized that Mara wasn't listening. "Mara?"

"Sorry?" Mara said snapping out of her trance.

"You zoned out. Is everything okay?" Mick replied.

"You know when you asked me if this whole long distance thing was working?" Mara asked.

"There's someone else isn't it?" Mick replied.

"Mick that's not what this is about" Mara responded. Mick pressed end call. Mara sighed and picked up her phone.

_Sorry Jerome can we talk?_

Mara typed before hitting send.

**~With Jerome~**

Jerome was sitting in his room when he felt his phone buzz. He checked and saw a message from Mara. He read the message and smiled. Jerome got up and walked out of his room and upstairs to Mara's. The one she shares with Patricia and Joy. Jerome knocked on the door.

"Come in" Mara replied. Jerome opened the door and walked in.

"You wanna talk?" Jerome asked.

"Uh yeah" Mara replied. _You can do this Mara _She thought. "Jerome I-" _I can't do this! _

"What?" Jerome asked. Mara thought for a second.

"Okay um... I'm just gonna text you this" Mara said. She took out her phone and started to typing the message. .

"I talked with Mick. And well I think we might have broken up" Jerome said reading the message out loud. Mara nodded. "And well... There's no easy way to say this... But... I like you Jerome... I really do.." Jerome continued. "Probably as a friend though right?" Jerome asked her.

"No... More then a friend" Mara replied with a smile.

"You never know Jaffrey I might have moved on" Jerome said. Mara's smiled turned into a frown. "I'm joking! I never moved on"

"Really?" Mara asked. Jerome smiled and brushed his lips against hers.

"Really" He replied pulling away. Mara grinned. Jerome smiled before pressing his lips against her again.

**Me: Really small One shot! But I wanted a Jara one shot and I thought of this! I'm sorry it's sooo short!**

**Alfie: What why am I not there?**

**Me: *whispers to Alfie***

**Alfie: OH YEAH! I had Si- **

**Nina: SHUT UP! *tapes Alfie's Mouth shut***

**Fabian: Why so mean?**

**Nina: Do you want them to know about *whispers***

**Patricia: Yeah but like *starts whispering to Sibuna***

**Eddie: Again with the secrets?! **

**Patricia: Ohh Right I forgot! *Whispers to Eddie***

**Eddie: Oh! Nevermind. Hehe. **

**Jerome: *Starts dancing* DANCY PARTY! **

**Everyone: *starts dancing* **

**Me: Why are we dancing?**

**Jerome: CAUSE I SAID DANCE PARTY NOW DANCE! **

**Me: Okay...**

**Amber: Oh yeah! This is my Jam! *starts break dancing***

**Jerome: Go Amber! Go Amber! **

**Patricia: *starts break dancing* **

**Eddie: DANCE OFF! PATRICIA VS. AMBER!**

**Me: Who are you rooting for guys?**

**Nina: Later guys! We must go! GO AMBER! GO PATRICIA! **


	8. Chapter 8: Sorry!

**Me: Hey people!**

**Mick: Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba Banana**

**Alfie and Mick: Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba Banana *keeps singing this***

**Jerome: BANANAA!**

**Eddie: POTATO NAA!**

**Fabian: BANANAA!**

**Boys: *sings random words* Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba Banana! *then starts singing random words***

**Alfie and Mick: Banana! Ba-Ba-Ba Banana! *continues singing Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba Banana***

**Fabian: *blows noise Maker***

**Eddie: POTATOO!**

**Alfie, Mick, Eddie, and Jerome: *starts singing random words again* BANANA!**

**Eddie: *kicks Fabian***

**Fabian: *falls***

**Me: Okay? What just happened?**

**Amber: I don't know! **

**Patricia: That was really weird...**

**Joy: Oh my gosh... **

**Nina: OH MY GOSH! FABIAN ARE YOU OKAY?!**

**Fabian: I'm fine! It's all good! **

**Me: Okay... **

**Amber: I don't ever want to see that again...**

**Alfie: Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba Banana! **

**Amber: SHUT UP! **

**Mara: Oh gosh...**

**Me: What?!**

**Patricia: Amber's Mad...**

**Me: Okay?**

**Mick: POTATOO!**

**Eddie: THAT'S MY LINE! **

**Mick: WELL SORRY! **

**Eddie: It's cool Bro! We cool. **

**Mick: Ight Bro! Thanks**

**Patricia: I will never understand you guys! **

**Me: Um... Disclaimer anyone?**

**Nina: House of Anubis doesn't belong to PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Me: Thanks! Here we go you guys! **

"Come on! Please just forgive me?" Eddie said. You see Eddie and Patricia got into an argument and now Patricia won't talk to him. She turned her head in the direction looking away from him. "Just say one word! Please Yacker?" He pleaded. She continued ignoring him.

"What do I have to do to get your attention?" He asked. She still ignored him. He sighed and walked out of the room and downstairs to his. He started pacing back and forth trying to think of something.

"Do you mind? Your pacing is disrupting my reading" Fabian said looking up from his book.

"Sorry! I'm trying to get her to talk to me" He said.

"Still? Just give it a day she'll forget about the fight" Fabian said.

"Not a fight! An argument" Eddie replied. "And the argument happened like two days ago!"

"Only one thing left to do" Fabian said. Eddie looked at him in horror.

"No! You don't mean-"

"Oh but I do Eddison! It's the last thing left on the list!" Fabian replied.

"Maybe I'll talk her to a Sick Puppies Concert! I can't do that last thing" Eddie said.

"Okayy if you don't want to fix Peddie" Fabian said.

"Fine! Where do I have to meet you know who" Eddie replied.

"Attic" He answered simply. Eddie nodded and went upstairs to the attic. He took out his phone and texted the person.

_I need ur help on fixin Peddie_

_-Eddie ;)_

He hit sent and waited for a few minutes. He heard footsteps and saw the door open. A person covered in a completly black outfit was there. The person took off the coat, hat, and glasses only to reveal a blonde in a pink floral top, black jeans, and pink wedges.

"I'm glad you called me" She said.

"How can I fix Peddie?" He asked.

"MY SECOND FAVORTIE PAIRING IS BROKEN UP?" She screeched.

"Quiet!" He said.

"Right! Sorry! Well since this is Trixie we're talking about I want you to first suprise her with something she's always wanted" She said.

"She always wanted a signed Sick Puppies CD" He said. The blonde girl grinned.

"That's what we do first. If she still doesn't talk, then you should give her flowers, and if that doesn't work this works for all girls even if it's Trixie" She said. He nodded.

"There's a Sick Puppies signing tomorrow but it's during school! Cover for me?" He said. She nodded. "Great! Thanks" He said. He walked out of the attic and downstairs to his room. The girl smiled.

~~Next day at school~~

"Eddison Miller?" The teacher called. The blonde looked up from her phone.

"He was feeling a bit sick so Trudy didn't let him come to school" The girl answered.

"Okay" The teacher said. The teacher continued on taking attendance. The blonde went back on her phone and continued texting Eddie.

_Got you covered _

She hit send and waited for the reply. As soon as her phone buzzed in her hand she checked the message.

_Got the CD signed and heading back to Anubis and Thanks._

_-Eddie ;)_

She smiled and hit reply.

_What's with the wink? R u trying to flirt with me? _

She sent the message and waited for the reply. _He's probably driving back to Anubis_ she thought. After about like 25 minutes she got a reply.

_No It's just my little sign thing I add like some people have smiley faces or hearts or they're names are abbreviate. And my sign thing is a wink_

_-Eddie ;)_

She giggled and hit reply.

_Kay cuz I have a bf and you have a gf who's is currently mad at you! If she catches you Peddie might be over_

She hit send as soon as the bell rung. She grabbed her bag and walked out.

"What's with the giggling? Who were you texting?" A red head asked as soon as they walked out of the class room.

"Oh no one" She replied and walked away. She got another reply and read it.

_Like I don't know that! Seriously! I may be a blonde but I don't have blonde moments.. Okay maybe I do at times. _

_-Eddie ;)_

She giggled and hit reply.

_School's over and we're all heading back to Anubis_

She hit send and put away her phone.

Back at Anubis house Eddie was pacing back and forth in his room. He was waiting for his girlfriend to come back so he could give this to her. As soon as he heard the talking of his housemates he opened his room door and peeked out. He saw her heading upstairs and smiled. He closed the door, grabbed the CD, and walked upstairs. He knocked on the door and the door opened.

"Can I talk to Patricia?" He asked. The brown haired girl looked over at her best friend and then back at Eddie.

"Yeah sure let me just leave you two alone" She said walking out of the room.

"Thanks Joy" Eddie said. She smiled and nodded. He walked into the room and closed the door.

"Hey Yacker" Eddie said. The red head didn't reply. She just looked at her phone waiting for a reply from Nina. "Oh come on! Atleast say Hi!" He said. She just stared at her phone. He walked over to her hiding his present behind his back.

"Don't you wanna know what I got you?" He said. She had gotten a text from Nina and she hit reply. "Look! I got you a signed Sick Puppies CD" He said showing it to her. She looked at it then back at her phone. He sighed and left it on her bed. He got up and walked out of the room.

"No luck?" Joy asked. Eddie sighed and shook his head. He took out his phone and texted the blonde.

_Plan A did not work, we need to get to plan B_

_-Eddie ;)_

He got a reply as soon as he sent it.

_Give her flowers like every two hours and they must be roses and they have to be red. Trudy grows roses in her garden_

He texted back saying Thanks and went downstairs. Eddie found Trudy and walked over to her.

"Trudy can I have a few roses from your garden?" He asked. Trudy looked at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"For Patricia" He replied.

"Awww young love! Of course you can dearie!" She said. He smiled and said a quick thanks before sprinting outside trying to find out where the rose bush was. As soon as he found it he walked over to it and looked close. Roses have thorns. Of course he knew that. A blonde tapped his shoulder. He turned and saw her. She handed him scisscors. He carefully cut a fully bloomed rose off the bush and grabbed it carefully.

"Thanks" He said before sprinting off to his room. He taped a little note to it and walked out of his room

Patricia had just walked upstairs to her room after watching the episode of South Park. She saw a red rose lying on her bed. She picked it up and looked at the note.

_Please forgive me? I love you Yacker_

_XOXO Eddie_

She smiled and sat down the rose next to the Signed Sick Puppies CD he had gotten for her. She still didn't want to forgive him. The argument which she tried not to think about, but Joy had brought it up like everyday. So when she got close to forgive him Joy would bring up the argument and Patricia would get angry again. Every two hours Patricia would see a red rose outside her room. After a while it just stopped. She had asked Trudy for a vase so she could put her roses in there.

Right now no one was home except Victor. Fabian, Nina, Amber, and Alfie had went to the movies, Jerome wanted to take Mara to a fancy restaurant, Trudy and Jasper went out for a date, and Mick had finally asked Joy out so they went to the park. So basically everyone went out for a date. Fridays are known as date night in Anubis House. Patricia and Eddie usually stay home listening to music, watching a movie, or having food fights which got them in trouble. There was a knock on the door and Patricia guessed it was Eddie. She just sat there on her bed. Eventually Eddie opened and walked in.

"Yacker? Will you ever forgive me?" He asked. She just looked away. He walked over and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry" He said. She started picking at her nails. "At least look at me with those beautiful Jade Green eyes I got lost in everytime" He said. She froze. He had just called her eyes beautiful. She shook her head trying to get rid of the thought. "Please?" He said. She felt his arms snake around her waist. She froze up for a few seconds before she relaxed. He smiled when she didn't pull away or hit him. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "I'm really sorry"

She felt his warm breath tickle her neck. He turned her over to face him. He leaned and softly pressed his lips against hers. He smiled into their kiss. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Will you forgive me?" He said. She smiled and nodded. They leaned in and kissed. They broke apart when they heard squealing.

"YES! PEDDIE IS FIXED!" Amber screamed. She ran out screaming!

**Me: And that's it! **

**Amber: AHH! PEDDIE!**

**Me: I think you shattered my ear drums! **

**Nina: Who's the girl that helped him?**

**Me: That you'll have to figure out! **

**Alfie: No! **

**Me: YES!**

**Fabian: I don't get why I had to be that guy that gets hit and falls!**

**Nina: I JUST FIGURED OUT WHO SANG WHAT YOU GUYS WERE SINGING! *whispers it to everyone***

**Patricia: I've seen that a lot! It's hilarious!**

**Eddie: Yeah it is!**

**Jerome: I love the movie! **

**Mara: Oh my gosh! The movie! **

**Amber: Remember when she took that unicorn and she was like IT'S SO FLUFFY! **

**Alfie: I burst out laughing when they were like Papoy? Somethin Papoy?**

**Jerome: No no no no no Pa Poy! **

**Alfie: Ah! Papoy! **

**Mick: Hehehe**

**Me: That movie is the best! **

**Nina: I'm gonna thank the reviewers! **

**Amber: Me too!**

**Nina & Amber: We would like to thank**

_**Guest **_

_**SibunaGleeLover**_

_**And Guest! **_

**Mara: Leave prompts please you guys! Love ya!**

**Me: The questions?**

**Fabian: I'll do those. **

**1. Who do you think is the girl that helped Eddie?**

**2. Which movie was the song Banana from? **

**Me: Later guys!**

**Alfie: IT'S SO FLUFFY! **


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas!

**Me: Hey guys! We're back! And this is a SPECIAL UPDATE!**

**Eddie: YES! **

**Amber: I love this song!**

**Joy: He's sings it amazingly!**

**Mara: I know Justin Does!**

**Nina: OMG!**

**Justin Bieber: **_**You better watch out!**_

_**You better not cry**_

_**You better not pout**_

_**I'm telling you why**_

_**Santa Claus is coming to town**_

_**"So it's that time of the year**_

_**When you let all your problems go**_

_**And you know, you just..."**_

_**Shake it, shake it, baby!**_

_**Shake it, shake it, baby!**_

_**Ooooh...**_

_**Shake it, shake it, baby!**_

_**Shake it, shake it, baby!**_

_**Ooooh...**_

_**He sees you when you're sleeping**_

_**He knows when you're awake**_

_**He knows when you've been bad or good**_

_**So be good for goodness sake!**_

**Patricia: Will you shut that up! **

**Nina: NO!**

**Amber: NEVER!**

**Patricia: Well he sang Never Say Never so Shut it up. **

**Joy: NEVER SAY NEVER! I WILL FIGHT! I WILL FIGHT TILL FOREVER!**

**Eddie: OH MY GOSH! SHUT UP!**

**Fabian: JOHN MAYER IS AWESOMER! **

**Mick: MAROON 5! **

**Eddie and Patricia: MAROON 5 AND SICK PUPPIES! **

**Jerome and Alfie: BRUNO MARS! **

**Me: I says Maroon 5. **

**Eddie, Patricia, and Mick: YES!**

**Me: Okay so someone thank the reviewers please! **

**Amber: We would like to thank**

**_Anna Bliss aka Ivy B_  
**

**_SibunaGleeLover_**

**_Guest_**

**_MusicLooverGirl9078_**

**_Lolalove123_**

**_Wings Are Made To Fly_**

**Yes I was the girl! And yes the song was from Despicable Me! Congrats Anna Bliss aka Ivy B for getting both correct! **

**Me: Do the disclaimer someone!**

**Eddie: House of Anubis Does Not Belong to PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Me: Read while we settle the fight guys!**

Patricia woke up and looked around the room. It was Christmas morning. She smiled and got out of bed. Patricia walked downstairs to the common room and looked out the window. It was snowing lightly but the ground was already covered in snow. She turned around and looked at the tree. Everyone had decorated the house but the special thing was the tree they had decorated all together.

"Morning Patricia!" A voice said. She turned around and saw Mara.

"Morning Mara!" Patricia replied.

"Morning guys" Joy said walking in. Soon everyone started walking out of their rooms and joined in.

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful" Amber said looking at the tree.

"Amazing" Nina said.

"Well. I believe that we should be opening presents" Alfie said.

"Alfie! Christmas isn't about getting Presents!" Nina said.

"Yeah! It's about spending time together with your family, and what better family could we ask for then this?" Mara said. Everyone agreed. Trudy walked into the common room wearing a little Santa Hat, a green shirt, with black pants, and black flats.

"Merry Christmas!" She said.

"Merry Christmas Trudy!" Everyone choursed.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Trudy asked.

"We just woke up" Jerome replied.

"Well that's no excuse. I think you should all get dressed while I make some hot chocolate!" Trudy replied.

"YES!" Alfie screamed running off. Everyone parted ways to get dressed. They were all waiting for their turn to shower and brush their teeth. Nina was the first one back in the common room. She was wearing a red long sleeve shirt, black jeans, red converse, a green beanie, green ring, and green earrings. She sat down and waited a few minutes.

Patricia walked downstairs wearing a green tank top, a black cardigan over it, black jeans, green converse, a black beret and green earrings. Mara was the next one down, she was wearing a red shirt long sleeve with a cat wearing glasses on it, dark blue jeans, green flats, green earrings, and a Santa Hat.

Amber walked in wearing A red shirt with a black belt, black jeans, red flats with bows on them, Candy Cane Earrings, a bow ring, A red headband, and a silver christmas tree necklace. Joy was wearing, a red and white striped shirt, dark blue jeans, black uggs, christmas tree earrings, and a small heart necklace.

Everyone sat down together and Trudy walked over with the hot chocolate.

"It smells delicious Trudy!" Mara exclaimed. Everyone nodded.

"I can't believe that you and Nina are wearing converse. I should've worn my dark blue ones" Eddie said to Patricia.

"Well there is a difference! Her's are red and mine are green" Patricia replied.

"Present time!" Alfie said. Everyone laughed and picked up the presents.

"Well first off. I wanna give one to Mara!" Nina said. She gave Mara the wrapped box.

"Aw! Thank you!" Mara replied. Nina nodded. Mara opened it and saw what she wanted.

"I can't believe it! The Last Harry Potter Movie!" Mara exclaimed and she hugged Nina.

"Alright my turn! This is for Jerome" Joy said. She handed him a wrapped box with a bow. Jerome thanked her and opened the box.

"The newest Prank Kit?!" Jerome exclaimed. Everyone laughed and continued on exchanging presents. Alfie got a Magician Kit from Mara, A new Jester Keychain from Nina, Alien Hunting Kit from Mick, A gift card to his favorite shop from Joy, and more. Mick got new sport shoes from Fabian, American Football from Eddie since only they knew it, New football (Soccer) gear from Mara, Tickets for the Barcelona vs. Liverpool game from Nina, and more.

Eddie got Beats by Dr. Dre from Amber, NBA 2k13 from Jerome, Call of Duty Black Ops 2 from Fabian, A new Sick Puppies Album from Nina, and more. Fabian got a new book from Mara, A new guitar from Alfie, John Mayer's Album from Jerome, New shoes from Amber, plus more.

Jerome got a new prankster kit from Joy, New Fifa game from Mick, New shoes from Amber, Battlefield 3 from Nina, and more. Nina got the new Album Believe by Justin Bieber from Joy, Just Dance 4 from Amber, New Converse's from Patricia, and more.

Joy got Under the Mistletoe the Christmas Album by Justin Bieber from Nina, Just Getting Started from Mara, New pair of Uggs from Amber, and More. Amber got New Make Up from Nina, the shoes that she was practically drolling over from Mara, the dress that she was dreaming of from Joy, and much more.

Mara got the last Harry Potter movie from Nina, the whole Hunger Games Series from Fabian, Never Say Never from Alfie, and more. Patricia got a new leather jacket from Joy, a Hollister shirt from Amber, Beats from Alfie, and more.

"Now the boyfirends and girlfriends turn!" Amber squealed. Joy and Amber took out the camera's and grinned. Alfie handed Amber a box first. Amber opened it and gasped.

"A Charm Braclet?! It's beautiful! Oh Alfie! I love it!" Amber said. Alfie helped her put it on and gave her the first charm. A heart with the word Amfie on it. Amber smiled and hugged Alfie while Joy snapped a picture. Amber took out a box and handed it to him.

"I can't believe it Ambs! You got me a new phone?!" Alfie asked.

"I know! I know! I'm the best" Amber said and everyone laughed. Alfie hugged her and smiled.

"Alright! My Turn!" Jerome said. He picked up the box and gave it to Mara. She opened it and grinned. Inside the box was a small charm braclet that had a heart charm.

"Jerome! I love it!" Mara said and hugged him. Amber snapped a pic along with Joy. Mara took out a box and gave it to Jerome. He opened the box and smiled.

"Oh thanks Mara" Jerome said before hugging her.

"What is it?" Amber asked.

"The first picture with my Dad, Poppy, and Mum ever since he got out of jail" Jerome replied.

"I knew it would mean something..." Mara said.

"It does! That's the first time I've ever felt like I had a real family. I love it Mara. Thanks" Jerome said.

"Okay! My turn!" Nina said before handing a box to Fabian. He opened the box and grinned.

"You got me this book?" Fabian asked.

"Well. After what happened to it the last time I felt bad about it so yeah" Nina said.

"What book?" Mara asked.

"The Solar System's your bestfriend" Fabian said.

"Which basically means a geeky book" Amber said causing everyone, even Fabian, to laugh.

"Thanks Neens I love it" Fabian said before kissing Nina's cheek. He took out his present to Nina and handed it to her. "I think you'll love this"

"NO WAY! BELIEVE! I LOVE IT FABIAN!" Nina screamed before grabbing his collar and pulling him into a kiss. Amber squealed and snapped pictures.

"FABINA FOREVER!" Joy and Amber screamed.

"Alright, Alright! My turn" Eddie said. "Considering the fact that I've given the best presents so far I think even Yacker would like this" Patricia smacked his arm playfully. He took out his box and handed it her.

"I hope it isn't something Justin Bieber" Patricia said. Everyone laughed except for Amber and Joy. Patricia opened the box and gasped.

"What is it?" Amber asked. Eddie smiled and took it out of the box. It was a necklace with a silver chain, and a heart in the middle. The heart opened to show a picture of Eddie and Patricia. On the front it had the words _Yacker & Slimeball _engraved. He put it around her neck and smiled.

"That's beautiful!" Mara said.

"Ahhh! Peddie!" Joy and Amber squealed.

"That's soo sweet Eddie!" Nina squealed. Patricia was still amazed. She couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"I- I love it Eddie! Thank you" Patricia said.

"Someone beautiful like you deserves it" Eddie said. All the girls 'awwed'.

"You're so cheesy!" Patricia said. She smiled and took out her present to him. She handed him the box.

"It's not a prank is it?" Eddie asked.

"Maybe" Patricia said. "I'm joking idiot! Open it"

"Alright" Eddie said. He opened the box and his mouth flew open. "N-No Way. You did not."

"What?" Alfie asked.

"A signed Jersey from the New York Knicks!" Eddie said.

"I love them!" Nina said.

"How?" Eddie asked.

"My Parents know a few players from the team. After all they're always going around on trips" Patricia said.

"I love it! Thank you!" Eddie said before pulling her into a hug.

"Alright our turn you lovebirds!" Mick said. He picked up his gift for Joy. She smiled and opened it.

"S-Someday?! I love it Mick!" Joy said before grabbing his collar and kissing him. Amber squealed and snapped a picture.

"Here ya go!" Joy said handing Mick a box. He smiled and opened it.

"No. Way. A signed Poster from Wayne Rooney! He's the best! My favorite! I love this Joy! Thank you!" Mick said before giving Joy a hug. Amber snapped another pic.

After finishing up the presents everyone took out a present for Trudy that they had worked on together and gave it to her. A whole scrapbook filled with the memories of Anubis House and a few blank pages for more to come.

"Thank you sweeties! This is the best gift ever! Merry Christmas!" Trudy said hugging everyone. They all laughed and replied "Merry Christmas" After that Trudy put the scrapbook away and went off to bake cupcakes, cookies, and more sweets and treats for them.

"Okay.. So... Last one out the door has to take Victor on a movie date!" Joy screamed running outside. Everyone followed suit running outside into the falling snow.

**Me: And that's it you guys!**

**Eddie: SNOWBALL FIGHT! *throws snowball at Patricia***

**Patricia: *gasps* YOU WEASEL! *throws snowball at Eddie but hits Jerome***

**Everyone: *starts throwing snowballs***

**Me: Guys! Stop the fight! GUYS! QUI- *gets hit with snowball***

**Everyone: *stops and stares***

**Me: IT'S ON! *starts throwing***

**Everyone: *continues on***

**Amber: So, Daddy just got me a car and it's custom made pink and it's bejewled! **

**Joy: No Way! **

**Amber: Yeah Way! And what do you think of my specatacular outfit!**

**Patricia: *throws snowball at Ambers dress* EVERYONE RUN!**

**Everyone: *quickly runs and hides***

**Amber: AHHH! **

**Me: GOSH SHE'S LOUD! **

**Nina: WHAT?!**

**Me: *screams louder* SHE'S LOUD!**

**Nina: I KNOW! **

**Fabian: WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT CHEESE?! **

**Eddie: I LOVE THAT SHOW TOO! **

**Patricia: WHY ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH NINA!? **

**Jerome: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO STRAIGHTEN HAIR! **

**Mara: WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BLANKETS?! **

**Joy: MARA! WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT AVENGERS!? **

**Mick: I LOVE YOU TOO! **

**Alfie: ALIENS!?**

**Me: CHOCOLATEE!**

**Amber: *stops screaming* WHO RUINED MY OUTFIT!?**

**Me: Someone quick! **

**Everyone: Merry Christmas Everyone! Love you Bye! **

**Fabian: REVIEW! **

**Amber: WHO!? **

**Everyone: *runs***

**Me: LINKS OF OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE! **


	10. Chapter 10: New Year in New York!

**Me: Hey Guys! We be back! **

**Nina: Oh my gosh! Patricia don't forget you need to get a new pair of Pearl Blue Converse for me! **

**Me: What's going on?**

**Amber: Patricia's going shopping by herself and we're telling her if we need her to buy something for us. **

**Eddie: I'M OUT OF WHIPPED CREAM PEOPLE!**

**Amber: Like 5 cans of Whipped Cream for Eddie! **

**Mara: Get me the last book from the Hunger Games series! **

**Alfie: Food! Get me Food! **

**Joy: Get me the perfume Someday! **

**Patricia: OKAY! I'm leaving now! **

**Everyone: *starts saying random stuff***

**Patricia: SHUT UP! I'M LEAVING *leaves* **

**Me: Well... Someone's gotta thank the reviewers! **

**Eddie: Right! We would like to thank**

_**SibunaGleeLover**_

_**Pretty Little Liars always WIN**_

_**DannySReza**_

_**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B**_

_**and Wings Are Made To Fly! **_

**Me: Yup and I've got little notes. **

_**SibunaGleeLover: Haha Thank you! They're all my favorite couples too!**_

_**Pretty Little Liars always Win: Thanks! And here's the update! **_

_**DannySReza: Yeah I know right? Eddie's so nice ;)**_

_**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B: No Problem and Hey! Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**Wings Are Made To Fly: Thanks so much! I love Peddie a lot too! They're my OTP besides Fabina and Kick (if you watch kickin it you know what couple that is) And nothing much. Just new clothes and stuff :) **_

**Thanks for reviewing all of you! **

**Jerome: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4! **

**Me: Thanks Jerome! Here we go! :)**

Patricia rolled her eyes as Fabian continued to drag her throughtout the massive crowd.

"Fabian! Give it up! This is Times Square! On New Years Eve! We're not gonna find her" Patricia said.

"Oh thanks that makes me feel better, _sis_" Fabian replied.

"I'm just stating the facts. What happened to Piper?" Patricia asked.

"She went off somewhere" Fabian said.

"Wait. Who are we looking for?" Patricia asked.

"Nina" Fabian replied.

"Ugh! She lives in L.A. Fabian! NOT NEW YORK!" Patricia said screaming the last part.

"She told me she goes to New York every New years Eve. Appearently her anut owns a penthouse here and she visits them on New Years" Fabian said. He kept tugging at Patricia's arm, dragging her through the crowd.

"You sounded like Amber" Patricia said.

"Just help me find her Trixie" Fabian said. Patricia sighed.

"Alright fine! First let go of my arm" Patricia said. Fabian dropped his grip on her arm. "Second. We'll split up and look for her. When either one of us finds her we'll call or text or something" Patricia continued. Fabian nodded and they walked off in different directions.

"Nina!" Fabian called. "NINA!" He sighed continuing on. "NI- Piper what are you doing?"

"I was trying to find you but I keep getting shoved around" Piper said. She grabbed his arm and sighed. "Don't Let Go"

"Sorry" Fabian said. He continued on search for Nina along with Piper.

Meanwhile a girl with dirty blonde hair grinned tugging at a boy's arm.

"Eddie! Keep up!" The girl siad.

"Nina. You've dragged me through this crowd. What are you up to?" Eddie asked her.

"Well my dear brother... I'm trying to find a good spot! Plus Emma called and said that she was here in the crowd so I'm looking for her!" Nina said.

"Oh my gosh! I swear he has issues I-" A girl kept muttering on and on before she ran into someone. "Watch it! I'm not in the mood" The girl said getting up.

"Patricia?" Nina asked.

"Nina! FINALLY! I- What's the weasel doing here?" Patricia asked pointing to Eddie.

"Missed you too Yacker" Eddie replied.

"Oh... Uh.. I found Eddie in the crowd and he's trying to help me find my cousin who said to meet me here" Nina lied. "What about you?"

"I'm looking for Piper. She's somewhere in the crowd and I haven't found her yet" Patricia replied.

"Oh. So who were you talking about?" Nina asked.

"Oh... Uh.. Alfie.. He um.. Texted a photo of him and Jerome dressed like princesses" Patricia said.

"Alfie does have issues!" Eddie said.

"Eddie!" Patricia said slapping his arm. "Believe it or not but he's still my friend"

"Oh right... I forgot... You missed him so much this term" Eddie said.

"Will you let that go I-"

"FABIAN?!" Nina screamed. The brown haied boy turned to find Nina.

"Nina!" Fabian said before pulling her into a hug. Piper ran up to Patricia and hugged her.

"NEVER. LET. GO. OF. MY. ARM. IN. NEW. YORK." Piper said.

"Sorry" Patricia replied.

"Fabian what are you doing here?" Nina asked.

"I'm here with my family" Fabian said. "We sometimes go to the ball drop. And I happened to find Piper in the crowd so yeah"

"COUSIN NINA! COUSIN EDDIE!" A voice squealed.

"Cousin?" Patricia asked.

"EMMA!" Nina screamed.

"Em!" Eddie said. The 14 year old blonde ran up to them and hugged them hard.

"Whoa. Can't. Breathe" Nina said.

"Sorry" Emma said breaking the hug.

"Wait. She called you both her cousin" Patricia said.

"A-are you two related?" Fabian asked Nina and Eddie.

"BIG TIME! They're twins" Emma said.

"And I don't get how they're twins. Twins are supposed to look alike not different" A voice said.

"Twins?!" Patricia and Fabian said.

"W-well... we've uh.." Nina and Eddie said at the same time.

"Got some explaning to do" Piper finished. Eddie nodded.

"Luke! I told you already. Nina and Eddie are fraternal twins! NOT IDENTICAL" Emma said screaming the last part and slapping him on the back of his head.

"See twins should look like that only" Luke said pointing to Patricia and Piper. "The Same, yet hot" He continued before walking over to the both of them. "Hey ladies"

Eddie rolled his eyes and pushed Luke away from them.

"Luke you've got no chance. Let it go" Eddie said.

"And you do?" Luke joked.

"Actually he's dating one of them" Nina said.

"Which one?" Luke asked.

"Patricia. The one wearing black, and purple" Eddie said.

"AW MAN! She was the hottie number 1! But who cares. We've still got the other one" Luke said.

"Not likely little dude" Piper said before flicking his forehead.

"Emma! HEY! EMMA! How many times have I told not to run up to people and hug them" A voice said.

"Jessie! This is cousin Nina and cousin Eddie" Emma said pointing to them.

"Nice to meet you. But we've gotta go find ZURI" Jessie said.

"Oh right... See ya guys later" Emma said. Jessie grabbed Luke's ear pulling him with her.

"So. TWINS?" Patricia said.

"In my defense you also had a twin you've never told me about" Eddie said.

"That's because my twin doesn't live in the same house WE DO" Patricia said.

"Yacker stop screaming please. And plus it never occured to us we needed to tell anyone" Eddie said.

"Actually..." Fabian started. He looked over at Patricia and she shook her head.

"Fabian NO! You are NOT gonna say it" Patricia said.

"Go on Fabian buddy. You can say whatever you want to" Eddie said smirking.

"I might be kinda... related.. to... Patricia and Piper" Fabian said muttering the last part.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"He's related to me and Patricia" Piper said.

"Another secret? Really Yacker?" Eddie said.

"Whatever" Patricia said before walking away.

"No! Patricia! Thanks a lot _Eddie_" Piper said before running after her.

"What did I do?!" Eddie said throwing his hands in the air.

"You made your girlfriend mad, who your seeing, on break, with NO ONE to ruin your guys' alone time" Nina said.

"You always have to have a point don't you?" Eddie groaned.

"Yup!" Nina said grinning. Eddie sighed before running after Patricia.

"Why are you so amazing?" Fabian asked. Nina shrugged. Fabian smiled before pressing a sweet kiss on Nina's lips.

"Patricia!" Eddie yelled through the crowd. "YACKER?!"

"What do you want?" Piper said.

"Oh Piper, It's you, Where's Patricia?" Eddie asked.

"That way" Piper said pointing in Patricia's direction.

"Thanks" Eddie said before running off. He finally found Patricia walking by herself, shivering even though she was surrouned by a crowd. He smiled, finally catching up to her.

"Cold?" He asked.

"Go away Slimeball. Like I said before. Not in the mood" Patricia said. Eddie rolled his eyes before taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her. Patricia smiled a little, even though it was a completely cliche move. They continued walking around for a while. Patricia sighed before asking "Am I that horrible?"

"What?" Eddie asked.

"Am I horrible person?" She asked.

"No, No, Not at all Yacker" Eddie said. "Why would you think that?" Eddie asked confused.

"I fell like you think I'm horrible that you'd keep secrets from me" Patricia said. Even she was confused as to why she was asking this.

"Your not horrible Yacker. I only kept it a secret because... I was kinda embarassed..." Eddie said mumbling the last part.

"Embarassed about what?" Patricia asked. She hadn't even noticed that they were holding hands.

"About having a little sister. or being twins with a geek from Anubis House. I mean come on.. I'm like the hottest guy of the school and the bad boy. Don't you think it would effect me if I was the twin of a good girl" Eddie said. Patricia laughed a little.

"No one would tease you. After all you're dating the toughest girl in the school and everyone's scared of me" Patricia said. "I'd protect you from the mean, hurtful comments"

"See this is what's so weird about our relationship. I'm supposed to protect YOU from hurtful comments. I should be beating up every guy that flirts with you. Not the other way around" Eddie said. Patricia stared at him with her mouth open.

"That is so sexist!" Patricia said.

"Oh come on baby I was joking" Eddie said.

"Liar" Patricia said lightly shoving him. Eddie laughed before shoving her back.

"Eddie! Patricia! There you guys are! The ball is gonna drop in five minutes" Nina said.

"Have you seen that commercial where it was all Baby come back! We can blame it all on him or something?" Fabian said.

"Oh yeah! I could've used it. Baby come back! We can blame it all on Fabian!" Eddie said turning to Patricia. She burst out laughing and so did Nina, Fabian, Eddie, and Piper.

"Oh, in about five minutes I'm gonna be all alone. Standing her while you guys start snogging each other!" Piper complained. She looked up to the sky. "COME ON! CAN'T I HAVE A CUTE GUY TO KISS?!" She screamed begging.

"Not my fault you don't have a boyfriend" Patricia teased.

"Your boyfriend kissed me once" Piper reminded. Patricia turned and glared at Eddie.

"Oh come on! I didn't even know you had a twin!" Eddie throwing his hands up.

"I know you didn't _baby_" Patricia joked.

"Whatever happened to Weasel or Slimeball?" He asked.

"Alright, fine. I know you didn't _Weasel_. Happy?" Patricia said.

"Very, _Yacker_" Eddie replied.

"Alright, quit it. I'm gonna throw up. SERIOUSLY" Nina said. Fabian laughed and shielded her eyes.

"Better Neens?" He asked.

"Much better Fabes" Nina replied.

"Revenge" Piper said. Everyone turned up to see the half a minute left until the ball drops. Fabian smiled wrapping an arm around Nina's waist. Nina smiled before snuggling into his side. Eddie wrapped an around Patricia's shoulders and pulled her close.

"I'm kinda freezing considering you have my jacket" He said. The countdown clock began and everyone started counting as the ball kept getting lower and lower. Streamers and confettie was getting thrown around everywhere.

"_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" _Everyone shouted. Fabian and Nina turned to face each other.

"Happy New Year Fabian" Nina said.

"Happy New Year Nina" Fabian replied before pressing his lips to hers.

"Well. Happy New Year Slimeball" Patricia said turning to face Eddie and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Happy New Year to you too Yacker" Eddie said before pressing his lips to hers. Piper sighed standing by herself. She smiled and took a picture of Patricia and Eddie, and Fabian and Nina. She sent it to a certain blonde.

Amber smiled when her phone lit up with text messages.

_Happy New Year Amber!_

Amber squealed when she saw the pictures attached to the text. Fabina and Peddie.

"AH! Finally I have pics of Fabina, Peddie, Jara, and Moy!" Amber squealed.

"What you have no pictures of Amfie?" A voice said.

"ALFIE!" Amber squealed turning around and hugging him.

"Happy New Year Ambs" Alfie said.

"Happy New Year Alfie!" Amber replied. They both leaned into a soft, gentle kiss. The sound of a click broke them apart.

"And now you have a pic of Amfie too! You're welcome Amber" A voice said.

"Aww! Thanks Mackenzie! I love you too Sis" Amber said. Mackenzie smiled before tossing the camera to Amber and walking away.

**Me: And that's it! **

**Amber: I LOVE IT! **

**Nina: Oh I love how you included my cousin Emma and Luke! **

**Eddie: I heard they got a new babysitter named Jessie. All I know is she has Red-ish hair. **

**Patricia: *walks in whistling***

**Joy: PATRICIA! NO WAY!**

**Amber: OH MY GOSH THAT LOOKS AMAZING! **

**Eddie: *whispers to Mara* What's changed about her?**

**Mara: *whispers back* Really Eddie?! **

**Eddie: *whispers Back* Wait no! Don't tell me! She curled her hair! **

**Mara: *whispers back* Took you long enough! **

**Alfie: PATRICIA YOU BROUGHT FOOD! I LOVE YOU! *hugs bag full of food***

**Eddie: *gasps* You brought food for him?! But not ME!? **

**Patricia: Relax Weasel. I brought you a bottle of whipped cream. *tosses bottle***

**Eddie: *Catches* YES! I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH YACKER! *hugs Patricia***

**Amber: *Gasps and faints, then gets up* PEDDIE SAID THEIR I LOVE YOU'S! **

**Me: Oh my gosh. EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS! **

**Everyone: Happy New Year! **

**Me: Later guys we gotta go! **

**Jerome: REVIEW PEOPLE! **


End file.
